


Our Fateful Meeting

by fruitsudans



Series: Fate KaiShin AU [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance, fate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsudans/pseuds/fruitsudans
Summary: The prequel to "Our Fateful Reunion"The story of how Kaito met Shinichi during their first Holy Grail War.This should be read after completing "Our Fateful Reunion" as this will spoil the series.





	1. The Servant is Summoned

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the prequel of "Our Fateful Reunion". Fun fact: Originally this was gonna be a flash back that occurred during CH 4 and 5, but then it turned into an entire story and would’ve made "OFR" more confusing. Which is why I separated it. "Our Fateful Reunion" should still be read before this as this chapter will spoiler the plot. With that. I hope you enjoy the fic! Let me know if you have any questions or comments!

The Ekoda Theater was eerily silent as all of the patrons and staff members said their goodbyes and left the building. Only one person remained and he was currently in the middle of the grand stage lying down in the center. 21 year old Kuroba Kaito was currently moping around as he looked back on the magic show he just performed. In his opinion, the show was fantastic, however he couldn’t seem to attract many audience members. He remembered how his heart dropped at the sight of a couple leaving his show early during the middle act. It was a little disheartening, but he couldn’t disappoint the rest of the crowd so he continued the same as always. The thought that someone didn’t like his performance left a jab in his heart. **  
**

Kaito was a part-time magician after graduating college with a major in mechanical engineering. He held another part time job as a cashier to pay for other necessities. Balancing two jobs was hard as Kaito would sometimes have no time to practice or if he did practice, he may be late to work. In short, Kaito was busy and it was clear that the stress was finally catching up to him.

“How was Oyaji able to do it?” Kaito muttered to himself as he scratched his head. Kaito’s father and idol, Kuroba Toichi, was a world renowned magician who inspired Kaito to practice magic himself. Due to unknown circumstances, he mysteriously disappeared when Kaito was around eight. Both Kurobas still believed the man was alive somewhere, but had no proof.

Kaito put his arm over eyes to block out the stage lights shining down on him. He wished he could vent his stress, but he had no one to confide to. His childhood friend was currently studying abroad and he didn’t keep in contact with any of his friends from school.

In other words, Kaito was lonely.

“What’s even the point anymore? Will I ever be as successful as you, Oyaji?”

Kaito wallowed in his self-depreciation party for a little while longer. He eventually tired himself out and fell asleep in the middle of the stage dreaming of the haunting eyes of the audience members.

* * *

A little while later, Kaito woke up and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and stretched his body. It was probably a bad idea to sleep in the middle of a stage.

“Man, I should’ve just went straight home.”

Kaito checked his phone. It was close to midnight, but that wasn’t what Kaito was concerned about. What caught Kaito’s eye was the strange tattoo he had over his left hand.

 _What the hell?_  Kaito pocketed his phone and examined the back of his hand. The tattoo was an intricate, almost tribal design. The closest way to describe it was interweaving slash marks. What startled Kaito the most was the unsettling blood red color that contrasted with his pale skin. Kaito attempted to rub it off with saliva, but it wouldn’t fade.

“What kind of ink is this?”

At that moment, the stage lights flickered off and startled Kaito, making him jump. He knew he was the only one left in the building, so who could have done that?

“H-hello? Hey, this isn’t funny! First marking me, then turning off the lights? Real classy.” Kaito was beginning to regret falling asleep in the theater. He should’ve just went home…

Kaito was once again startled as a clear voice rang out from nowhere.

_Ah. I’ve been summoned. Are you my Master?_

Kaito looked around the theater to locate the source of the voice. Nothing could be seen in the darkness of the theater. 

“What gives…where are you? Show yourself!” The voice let out a small chuckle.

_As you wish._

Barely two meters away from Kaito, a pillar of light emerged from the ceiling. Kaito’s eyes widened and made sure he wasn’t dreaming by pinching himself. He checked to see if the light came from the stage lights above him, but it was clear that the lights weren’t the source of the strange pillar.

“Holy shit.”

Kaito was about to make a dash towards the stage door when the pillar finally dissipated. What made Kaito stop and gawk was what the pillar left behind. Standing where the pillar once glowed was a person that was as tall as Kaito. The figure was dressed as if he were a knight, however they had no plated armor like a medieval knight. He had a dark shirt complete with dark pants and gloves. What attracted Kaito the most was the collar of the shirt. The high collar was decorated with golden vines and sigils. Just below the collar was the area that had a  black cape attached. 

The figure took off his spartan-like helmet and Kaito’s eyes widened. The first thing Kaito saw were the most azure eyes he had ever seen and was instantly smitten. The man’s face looked similar to Kaito’s as well, with the only discernible difference being neater hair. If only this man didn’t appear from a mysterious pillar of light. Then maybe Kaito would’ve been a little less apprehensive.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, the stranger spoke first.

“Are you my Master?”

“Your what?” The man smiled and pointed at Kaito’s left hand.

“The sigil on your hand says that you are a Master. And since you are the only one around here, you must be my Master.”

“Your what?” Kaito repeated as his brain was continuing to melt. The man bowed at Kaito.

“I am your Saber-class Servant. You may call me Saber. It is nice to meet you Master.” He stood up straight and offered his hand to Kaito. Kaito’s eye twitched as he fought back the urge to run.

“Um. What?” The Servant tilted his head in confusion.

“How are you still confused Master? I am your Servant. We are bound together for this Holy Grail War.” Kaito finally pulled himself together (slightly) and took a step back from the stranger.

“The what now? Are you a nutcase or something? Also, how did you appear out of nowhere?”

“I was summoned by you from the Throne of Heroes.”

“You aren’t making any sense man. Do you need me to take you to the police or something?”

The Servant put his hand to his chin in a thoughtful pose. Kaito thought he looked cute doing so until the Servant spoke up again.

“Excuse me Master, but I think you’ve misunderstood. If you give me a chance, I can explain everything to you.” The Servant looked around the building. “Preferably in a more private building. Do you live nearby?”

Kaito thought about the pros and cons of bringing a stranger to his house. On one hand the stranger was cute. On the other hand, he literally appeared out of nowhere. 

Kaito knew which option he would go with.

“Uh, yeah my house is about 10 minutes by foot. Wanna come over?”

The Servant nodded and the two exited the theater.

* * *

After an awkward walk home, Kaito unlocked the door to his house and the two shuffled in. Kaito was still recovering from the embarrassment walking through the street intersections. Everyone thought Saber was some sort of cosplayer or LARP-er and asked him a bunch of questions. Kaito shooed away the people, but not before receiving glares and confused stares from bystanders. 

Kaito prepared some tea for him and his guest and set it on his dining table. The two each took a seat and sipped on the green tea. The Servant then cleared his throat.

“So Master–”

“Please don’t call me that. People are gonna think I’m into weird shit.” The Servant ignored him and continued.

“So Master, what are you still confused about? I’ll try to explain as best as I can.”

Kaito pondered the thought for a bit. There was a lot of confusing stuff that happened in the past hour. Where should he even start?

“Uh yeah, what’s with the whole Master business?”

“Excellent place to start Master. Masters contract with Servants like me. Then together, they fight other Masters and Servants.” Kaito nodded but he was still confused.

“And you mentioned something called a Holy Grail?”

The Servant nodded. “Yes. The Holy Grail is an all-powerful object awarded to the last Master-Servant pair. It can grant wishes.”

Kaito snorted. “Sounds fake. But okay. What do you wish for?”

The Servant, surprised at the question, looked lost in thought before answering, “I actually don’t really know. I don’t have a wish. So I’m not sure just yet.”

Kaito hummed in understanding.

“Alright. Another question: how do we fight the other Masters and Servants? Card games? Obstacle courses?”

The Servant was about to take another sip of tea but then stopped as he heard Kaito’s question. He put down the cup and stood up. In his right hand, a flash of light was emitted and was replaced with a simple rapier.

“We fight to the death of course.”

Kaito felt a chill as the Servant sheathed his sword in a scabbard that magically appeared. The Servant sat back down to finish his tea.

“But isn’t that murder or something?” The Servant frowned and lowered his eyes.

“Yes. I suppose it would be.”

“Then I don’t think I can participate in this.”

The Servant looked back up and saw that Kaito had a serious look on his face.

“If having my wish granted comes at the cost of lives, then I’m not interested.”

Saber closed his eyes and sighed. “Okay. I understand.” The Servant once again stood up and unsheathed his blade. This time, he pointed the blade at his own throat. “Goodbye Master. It was nice to meet you even if only for a short time.”

Kaito briskly stood up and put a hand on the Servant’s arm. “Holy shit what are you doing?! Don’t be so dramatic! You don’t have to kill yourself!”

The Servant had a sad smile. “To tell you the truth, I’m not a fan of violence either. At least this way, we can both avoid this stupid war.” The tip of the blade was nearing the Servant’s throat.

Kaito panicked and grabbed the Servant’s hand to pull it away. “NO. Stop! Don’t do something like that! Just stay here and we’ll figure out something else!”

The hand that Kaito used to grab his Servant began to glow red. The Servant’s eyes widened as the sword disappeared and he looked at Kaito in shock.

“Y-you used a command seal…”

Kaito’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“A  _what_  seal?”

The Servant put a hand to his forehead and let out a deep breath. He threaded a hand through his hair. Kaito saw that the Servant seemed to want to pull his hair out.

“A command seal is an absolute order. What kind of Master doesn’t even know that?”

Kaito pouted. ”Hey, I don’t want anything to do with this. Just, don’t do that again okay? Please?”

“I could not. Even if I wanted to. …You’re interesting to say the least. Did you realize I’m bound to you more than ever now?”

Kaito would’ve turned red if not for his famous Poker Face. 

The Servant looked around the house.”Well, I guess I’m stuck here now. So Master, what is your name?”

“Huh?”

“Well I’m going to be here for a while. Might as well get properly acquainted.”

Kaito mentally slapped himself for not introducing himself earlier. He put his left hand out. “I’m Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire. And you?”

“Saber.”

“Oh come on, you have to have a real name right?”

The Servant raised an eyebrow. “We just met and you’re asking for my True Name already? Cheeky.” He smirked. “I guess I’ll enlighten you.”

The Servant took his Master’s hand and gripped it firmly.

“I am Kudo Shinichi, also known as the Detective of the East and your Saber-class Servant. Please take care of me.”


	2. The Servant Around the House

It was ten minutes before Kaito’s shift and he was suffering.

“I’M GOING TO BE LATE!” Kaito yelled out as he jumped from bed. He ran downstairs and shuffled to put on his shoes. He buttoned the rest of the shirt and went to the kitchen to try to grab some breakfast.

Saber was sitting in front of the dining table reading the morning news and eating toast. He waved at Kaito and smiled.

“Good morning Master.”

“Ah, good morning. Wait. What…who?”

Saber raised an eyebrow and his smile faltered. “…Master?”

Kaito remembered the events of the previous night and paled.

“Oh god…it wasn’t a dream?”

“Erm. No…it wasn’t.”

Kaito was about to freak out a little more until he saw the wall clock at the half hour mark.

“Shit. Uh. I think there’s food in the fridge. Make yourself at home?”

“Why was that a question?”

“Ack. We can talk about this later. I have to go to work! Bye!” And with that, Kaito bolted out of the house. Saber walked towards the front door and noticed that his Master did not lock the door.

 _What a strange man_. Thought Saber. He locked the door and returned to the kitchen area. Saber opened the fridge and saw that it was almost empty.

Saber’s stomach growled. It seems that the toast wasn’t fulfilling enough.

_I guess I’ll have to do some grocery shopping. But I don’t have money…_

Saber went upstairs to enter the mess known as Kaito’s room. After searching around the room for a bit, he found an envelope labelled “Savings” in the middle of the underwear drawer. Saber slipped a few bills into his pocket. He grabbed a sweater and pants from Kaito’s closet and proceeded to change out of the borrowed pajamas.

“I’m sorry Master, but this is for the both of us.”

* * *

“I’m home!” Kaito said as he toed off his shoes. The house was eerily silent, save for some rattling from the kitchen down the hall. During his entire shift, Kaito could only think about how absurd it was that another person was living in his house. Speaking of the other occupant, Saber poked his head from the kitchen area.

“Welcome home Master. I prepared some dinner for you. Come take a seat.”

Kaito sniffed the air and smelled something delicious. His mouth began to water at the thought of eating whatever the source of the smell was. He followed the Servant to the kitchen and stared at his table in awe. Various dishes were laid out, all steaming and fragrant.

“How? What?”

Saber gestured to the chair in front of him that already had a plate and cutlery set out.

“Please sit down and enjoy.”

Kaito sat down and stared at all of the food. Saber set down bowls of rice and proceeded to pile up some food on his plate. Saber then looked back at his Master who had not moved an inch.

“Is there something wrong with the food Master?” Kaito shook his head.

“Not at all! It’s just,” Kaito paused to scratch at his cheek. “It’s just that I haven’t had a homemade meal in a while. Thank you Kudo.”

Saber’s cheek turned a light shade of red and he looked embarrassed. “You’re welcome Master. Now please, help yourself.”

* * *

“Ahhh. That was delicious! Thanks so much Kudo.”

“You’re welcome Master.”

“Ah, by the way, where did you get the money to buy all of this food?”

“…”

“D-Did you steal this?!”

“I…did not steal from the store…”

“Well that’s good. But how did you afford all of this? …Why are you so red?”

“…I promise to find a way to pay you back.”

“What.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Chapter Title: Saber Becomes a Housewife


	3. The Second Command Seal

A week after the cooking fiasco, Kaito felt bad for lecturing Saber so much and wanted to surprise him.

“I’m taking you out today!” exclaimed Kaito.

Saber looked up from the television program he was watching to stare at Kaito and then returned his eyes to the program.

“Um. I don’t really want to go outside Master. I prefer the indoors.”

Kaito huffed and crossed his arms. “But I want to go out. Shouldn’t you listen to your Master?”

Saber rolled his eyes and reluctantly turned off the television.

‘ _Ugh. So persistent._ ’ Saber sighed. “Fine then. I’ll get prepared. Give me a moment.”

“Yes!”

* * *

“Where are we headed Master?” asked Saber as they disembarked the train. Kaito held up a finger to Saber’s mouth.

“Shhh. I thought I told you not to call me that in public. They’re gonna think I’m weird.”

“Duly noted. So anyways, where are we headed?”

“It’s a secret!”

‘ _Great_.’ thought Saber. ‘ _I hate surprises_.’

Saber was dragged by his Master through the crowded shopping district. Colorful vendors lined the building and shoppers bustled all over. Saber disliked big crowds.

 _‘With my luck…’_  Saber grimaced thinking of all the possible outcomes that could happen.

Kaito turned around, noticing that his companion was oddly silent.

“Hey Kudo, are you okay? Are you thirsty or something?” Saber frowned and shook his head.

“No, I’m fine.” ‘ _I want to go back to the house_.’

“Uh, okay then. Don’t worry, we’re almost there!” Kaito smiled at Saber and Saber couldn’t help but return a small smile.

After five more minutes of walking, Kaito began to slow his steps and Saber observed the building in front of him.

“A clothing store?” asked Saber. Kaito nodded.

“It’s mostly for your sake. So you can stop borrowing my clothes. Don’t you want your own stuff?”

Saber paused as he thought about the prospect of owning his own clothes. He was borrowing his Master’s clothes because the outfit he came in wasn’t suitable for everyday wear. It was also very old-fashioned looking. Saber caught one of the neighbors staring at him when he watered the garden the other day. That was when Kaito finally forced him to wear regular clothes.

“That…would probably be for the best.”

The pair entered the store and were instantly greeted by the workers. After being assured they were getting the best bargain (‘ _Yeah right_ ’), they headed to the men’s section.

“So what kind of clothes do you like Kudo?” asked Kaito as held out different shirts to view. He used his arm to hang several shirts that he randomly found on the rack.

Saber had to squint at the variety of shirts. They were all brightly colored and disgustingly hideous.

‘ _No way in hell I’m wearing any of those_.’ Kaito saw the frown on Saber’s face and laughed as he put some back on the rack.

“Alright, how about these? Look at the cute animals!” The colors of these shirts were normal, however there were cheesy graphics that Saber would not be caught dead wearing.

“Is there anything else?” (‘ _Hell no_.’) Kaito put some of them away but hesitated on one of them before deciding to keep it.

“I want this one.” Kaito kept a shirt that had an alpaca on it. “Do you want one too? We can match.”

Saber crossed his arms. ‘ _NO_.’ “I’ll pass. Are there any solid colored shirts? I also prefer shirts with minimum graphics if possible.”

“Ugh. You’re no fun.”

 _‘I’m the one who has to actually wear those_.’ “I just don’t want you to spend so much on me Master.”

Kaito patted Saber’s back. “Don’t be so thrifty! I just wanted to thank you for cooking for me this past week. Your food is delicious Kudo! You can pick whatever shirts you want.” He held the alpaca shirt in front of Saber. “Please let me get you this one!”

Saber stared at the shirt for a few more seconds before relenting. “Fine. But I refuse to wear it outside.”

“Yes! Okay, let’s find you some boring shirts now!”

 _‘Finally_.’ “Thank you Master.”

* * *

Kaito left Saber with the shopping bags while he went to go fetch some desserts from a nearby ice cream stand. It was a reward for the both of them, but mostly Saber for allowing Kaito to drag him outside today. Saber said he didn’t want anything, but Kaito would grab him a cone anyway.

As Kaito was busy thinking of the best flavor to get Saber, he accidentally bumped into a large, burly man. The man briskly turned around and grabbed Kaito’s collar.

“What the fuck, why weren’t you paying attention?” Kaito raised his arms up defensively.

“Hey man I’m sorry, you’re making a scene. Just let me go.” The man raised a fist and Kaito braced for impact.

“Making a scene?! I’ll show you a—” A hand appeared on the man’s shoulder.

“Excuse me, but what do you think you’re doing to my Master?”

The man released Kaito’s collar and turned around to see Saber holding all of the shopping bags with one hand. Saber had a cold glare directed at the man and Kaito could sense the anger radiating from his Servant.

“I suppose I’ll have to repeat myself for a simpleton like you. What were you about to do to my Master?”

“Who the hell are you now, his brother?” the man spat out. Saber dropped the bags and Kaito had a feeling he knew where this was headed. He stepped in between Saber and the man.

“Ooookay now sir. I’m really sorry about that.” Kaito bowed at the man. He straightened up and held Saber’s arm. “Hey Shinichi, let’s just go home alright?”

Saber continued to give the man a death glare. Eventually the man glanced at the crowd that was beginning to form. He took a hint and huffed.

“You ain’t worth it. Fuck off.” He walked in the opposite direction as he came. The crowd slowly dispersed as Saber picked up the bags he dropped.

“Let’s go home now Master.” Saber began walking towards the train station without any acknowledgement from his Master.

“Ah. Yeah let’s go.”

* * *

The entire time on the train was awkward. It was obvious that Saber was in a sour mood and Kaito didn’t want to breach the subject until they reached home. Meanwhile, Kaito was coming up with different ways to cheer Saber up.

As they entered the Kuroba household, it was obvious that Saber didn’t want to speak. Saber hurriedly toed off his shoes and took the shopping bags straight to the guest room he was staying at.

Kaito sighed and scratched his head.

“Well…so much for talking about it.”

* * *

The minute Saber walked into his room, he threw the shopping bags in the corner and flopped onto the bed. Saber took one of the pillows and silently yelled into it.

‘ _How dare he threaten my Master_.’

The earlier event was still fresh in Saber’s mind. It kept replaying and replaying. The only thing Saber could see was his Master’s distressed face and the man who was about to harm him. 

‘ _What would have happened if I wasn’t there?_ ’

‘ _What could I have done?_ ’

‘ _Is this…failure? Am I a failure as a Servant?_ ’

Saber’s thoughts spiraled into a depressing whirlwind as he thought of “what ifs” and ways he would eviscerate that man if he ever found him again. Saber’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

“Shinichi?” came Kaito’s muffled voice through the door, “Can I come in?”

‘ _No_.’ “Of course. It’s your home Master.”

The door slowly opened and Kaito stepped in. He saw the sad clothing bag pile in the corner and walked towards the bed. Kaito sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at Saber nervously.

“Um. Do you want to talk about what happened today?”

‘ _No. Just leave already._ ’ Saber stayed silent, his eyes focused on the pillow he was holding.

“Uh, we really should talk about it. If anything, it really was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.” Saber snorted in disbelief.

‘ _Unlikely_.’  “Don’t try and blame yourself Master. That idiot isn’t worth it.”

“Hey, it really was my fault!”

‘ _Putting the blame on himself…how selfless_.’

“Hey Shinichi, you have a really weird look on your face…”

‘ _If I was there, that man wouldn’t have even touched Master_.’

“Uh Shinichi…there’s figurative smoke coming out of your ears…are you even paying attention to me?”

‘ _Nobody manhandles my Master_.’

“Shinichi! I want you to be honest and tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I feel like a terrible Servant for not being able to protect you today.”

…

“Did I say that out loud? Wait. I said that out loud too.” Saber then noticed the red glow that emitted from Kaito’s left hand. The command seal faded and only one mark remained.

“Oh. Shinichi, you don’t have to feel that way! You’re a great, uh, Servant.” Kaito paused before continuing  “Um, I actually don’t like the term ‘Servant’. Can I just call you my friend? Or companion? Well anyways, thanks for standing up for me today. It was really nice of you to do that. That was really brave of you.”

“I prefer friend.” Saber said before realizing he said it out loud. He covered his mouth. “What did you do to me?” hissed Saber.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Kaito said with a confused look. Saber pointed at Kaito’s hand.

“You idiot. You used another command seal…” it took Saber ten seconds to realize what the command was. “Shit.”

“Whoa! That’s the first time I’ve heard you curse!”

“Shut up Master.”

“Hey!”

“It’s justified. Who the hell uses a command seal to force their Servant to talk aloud instead of in their head?”

“You what?”

“See? An absolute idiot.”

Kaito crossed his arms and pouted. “Well, you’re the Servant of an idiot. How do you feel about that?”

“I couldn’t have asked for a better Master.”

Another awkward silence arose as the Master and Servant slowly absorbed the words. Saber quickly turned red and Kaito coughed in happy embarrassment.

“I-I see…glad you’re happy then Shinichi. It means a lot.” Kaito scratched his cheek. “I kinda thought you hated me for a bit.”

“I could never hate you Kaito. You’ve been kind to me since the minute we contracted.” said Saber in a shy manner. He couldn’t say it while looking at Kaito or he would’ve blown up from embarrassment.

Kaito’s Poker Face broke and he turned red. His eyes widened in surprise at the sound of Saber saying his first name.

“Did you just use my first name?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Master.”

“Aw Shinichi, can’t you just use my first name?”

Saber turned away.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the italics in this chapter were Saber’s thoughts. Hope that wasn’t too confusing.
> 
> I also hope the transition from Kudo to Shinichi was really subtle…did anyone notice?
> 
> In OFR, there were a lot of times when Shinichi talked to himself. What a bad habit to get.
> 
> Also, Shinichi almost never calls Kaito Caster in OFR heheh
> 
> (See Ch 1 and 3 of OFR if this chapter was unclear.)


	4. The Master's Audience

Saber was walking down the stairs of the Kuroba household to head to the kitchen for a quick snack. Midway, he suddenly heard a loud crackling sound. He instantly ran down the stairs to the living room, which was covered in a gray smoke. The smoke was thick and Saber had a hard time breathing. He kept a hand over his mouth.  **  
**

“Master! Are you okay?”

Saber heard some coughs and eventually saw his Master wafting through the smoke.

“I’m okay,” coughed out Kaito, “That was just a fluke.”

After confirming his Master was fine, Saber opened all of the windows in the living room and the kitchen to ventilate the smoke. He returned to the living room and rubbed Kaito’s back to ease the coughing.

“What happened? Was there a surprise attack?” Kaito chuckled.

“Nah it wasn’t an attack.” Kaito held up a small pearl. “It was just one of my smoke pellets.” Saber squinted at the small, circular object and wondered how something so small could generate smoke. 

“Why do you own smoke pellets?”

“To make stuff mysteriously disappear of course.”

Saber still looked confused, so Kaito decided to give an example by throwing one of the pellets down. He quickly hid behind the dining table while the smoke was still up. Saber looked around, but couldn’t see his Master through the smoke until a few seconds later.

“Master? Why are you hiding behind the table?”

“Wow! You found me!” Kaito popped out from behind the table. “Not bad.”

“Ah. I see.” said Saber unamused, “They are needed for a distraction.”

Kaito walked back to the area where Saber was standing. “Yeah, I use them during my magic performances. To distract the crowd so I can do something else.”

Now that all of the smoke was finally cleared out, Saber saw the multitude of props strewn out all over the living space. Cards, dummies, and all sort of other stuff were thrown haphazardly everywhere.

“I hope I don’t have to clean all of this up for you Master.”

“Of course not Shinichi! I can do that myself.” Kaito began shuffling a deck of cards. “Hey, do you wanna be my audience this afternoon? I need someone to practice my magic show on.”

“I wasn’t doing anything else today,” said Saber shrugging, “I suppose I can.”

“Great!” Kaito began shuffling the cards more vigorously and took ten cards out. “Pick one and memorize it! Then give it back to me.”

Saber took a card and memorized it. He returned the card to Kaito’s hand and watched as Kaito re-shuffled the deck. Kaito eventually pulled out a single card from the back of his shirt..

“Was this your card?” It was indeed Saber’s card.

“I know how you cheated.”

“H-huh? What are talking about, it’s magic.”

Saber smirked. “You put the card on top and used a simple algorithm to ensure that card would reappear in its exact place. Then you quickly put it in your sleeve. Simple.”

Stunned, Kaito put the cards away. It was the first time someone called him out on a card trick. Determined, Kaito decided on a different sleight of hand trick.

“Alright then, how about this?” He pulled out a long strand of ribbon. “Watch as it disappears before your very eyes.” In a puff of smoke, the ribbon did indeed disappear.

Saber looked at Kaito’s right hand.

“If you think that I didn’t see you slip it in your right sleeve you insult me.”

Kaito’s jaw dropped. He thought he perfected his sleight of hand tricks! Kaito then grinned at the prospect of a challenge.

“Great, it seems I’ve found myself a critic.”

* * *

After an entire performance consisting of juggling, disappearing, and levitating random picture frames, Saber was able to point out each and every one of the magician’s secrets.

“Shit Shinichi. You’re gonna run me out of a job.” said Kaito gasping for breath after completing yet another elaborate trick. It was quickly deduced by Saber.

“I never meant to do that. I just know how you’re doing everything.” smirked Saber.

“I mean, if you’re seeing through everything, then maybe that’s why…” Kaito trailed off remembering his last performance at the Ekoda theater.

Saber raised an eyebrow at his Master’s now depressing frown. “‘That’s why’ what Master? You didn’t complete the rest of your thought.”

“…Maybe that’s why people don’t think I’m a good magician.” confessed Kaito before sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands. Saber’s smirk disappeared and his eyes softened. He gently put a hand on Kaito’s shoulder.

“Don’t say that Master. The performance you had today was wonderful. I’m sure your audience will love it as well.”

“I mean, you were able to see through every trick I did today. That means I’m a terrible magician. How can I dazzle an entire audience if I can’t even impress you?!”

Saber turned red from embarrassment. He scratched his cheek and hesitated before finally replying, “Master, I may not have been completely honest with you this entire time.”

Kaito slowly looked up. “So were you lying about the performance being good?” Saber didn’t like the sad look in his Master’s eyes and set out to fix it.

“To be honest. I loved your performance. That was never a lie.” Saber sat down next to Kaito. “As for what I’m about to tell you, it should never leave this room.”

Kaito didn’t know why his heart began to beat faster. Was it from the excitement of learning Shinichi’s secret or the fact that Shinichi was in such close proximity?

“Um yeah, I promise not to tell anyone.” Kaito held his breath waiting for the moment of truth.

“It’s one of my secret abilities. It’s called ‘There’s Only One Truth’.” Saber paused to allow the information to sink in. “It allows me to see through deceptions. Every Servant has an ability from their past life. This is mine.”

Kaito stared at Saber disbelief. “Are you kidding me right now?” 

Saber sighed and kept a patient expression. 

“I’m completely serious Master. If another Servant was to find out about my ability, then it could be a disadvantage during battle.”

“Sometimes I forget that you’re a Servant. But I guess that makes sense. That’s a pretty cool ability.” Kaito sighed. It was a relief to know that his magic wasn’t terribly transparent. He was just performing for a supernatural being with crazy eyesight. 

Saber gave a small chuckle.  

“If you want, I could give you pointers. It may improve your magic.” Kaito’s eyes widened.

“Really Shinichi? Thanks so much!” Kaito hugged Saber. “I have the best critic ever and he even lives under the same roof! Lucky me!”

Saber turned red and gently pushed his Master off.

“You’re welcome Master.”

From out of nowhere, Kaito made a red rose appear.

“For you Shinichi.”

Saber’s face was still red as he accepted the rose. He saw through the trick immediately, but decided to not spoil the moment.

“Thank you Master.”

Kaito stood up, determination lighting up in his eyes. “My new goal is to devise a trick that even you won’t be able to see through. Watch out for it!”

“In your dreams Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber doesn’t have his Ruler abilities here! So no True Name Discernment or command seal magic for him!
> 
> He has a different set of abilities as Saber. Not sure what the other one is…or if it really matters.


	5. Saber Falls a Bit

While Saber was watching his favorite soap opera, Kaito walked up and handed him a slim piece of paper. **  
**

“Here you go.”

Saber accepted the paper and shoved it straight into his pocket.

“Please move. I need to see if Arisa-chan accepts the bouquet.” Kaito looked hurt and pouted.

“Aren’t you even going to look at what I gave you?” Saber rolled his eyes and turned off the television.

“Fine.” Saber took out the piece of paper and read what was on it. “‘Admit one for Kuroba Kaito’s Magical Mayhem’.”

Kaito smiled proudly. “Yep. That’s a front row seat by the way. You’re welcome.”

It took three seconds for Saber to comprehend what Kaito said.

“Oh! You’re inviting me to your magic show.” Kaito enthusiastically nodded and grinned.

“It’s thanks for helping me improve my magic. I want to show you the fruits of our labor.”

Saber blushed at Kaito’s kind words. “I’d love to go Master.” said Saber sheepishly.

“I was gonna drag you anyways. It’s tomorrow evening. You can just borrow one of my old suits since it’s a little last minute.”

“Perfect. Now move aside, I need to know Arisa-chan’s choice.” Saber pushed Kaito out of his way and switched the television back on just in time to see his drama go to a commercial break. “Damn it.”

“Aw Shinichi! You ruined our moment!”

* * *

Saber sat in his front row seat waiting for Kaito’s show to begin. As he waited, he twiddled his thumbs thinking of how he disliked public spaces. Saber and public spaces didn’t work out when he was alive…

The theater was only around three-fourths full when the lights dimmed, signaling that the show was about to commence. Saber’s heart began to beat faster in anticipation for Kaito’s opening act. The spotlights flashed on and aimed at the closed curtains in front of the theater. Saber waited with bated breath.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME ONE AND ALL!” 

Kaito’s voice echoed throughout the theater. Saber jumped at the sudden noise, but couldn’t be angry as doves emerged from behind the curtains. Each dove was holding a rose and they were dropped onto random seats. A red rose dropped on Saber’s head and when he went to pick it up, a dove landed on the armrest. Saber patted the dove’s head with his finger.

“Thank you for the rose.” whispered Saber, “Shouldn’t you return to Kaito now?” The dove cooed and flew through the curtain. Jazz music began to play and the curtains finally parted to reveal Kaito in a black tuxedo and top hat. The spotlights all focused on Kaito and he widely smiled.

“It’s showtime!”

* * *

Saber’s eyes never left the stage during the entire performance. Although Saber was able to see through every trick, it didn’t change the fact how enamored he was at Kaito’s enthusiasm for magic.

As Saber looked to the side, he could see how the rest of the audience was also enchanted by Kaito’s show. Saber believed that Kaito deserved all of this recognition and stood with the rest of the audience as they applauded the final act.

“Thank you everyone for your time tonight! I hope each and every one of you enjoyed tonight’s show. Get home safely everyone. Thank you! Thank you!” Kaito bowed multiple times and threw roses out to the audience. He continued to wave until the curtain finally closed. While the rest of the audience began to leave, Saber walked towards the front of the stage to where a bodyguard was guarding the backstage entrance.

“Excuse me, but I was told to show you this.” Saber flashed a pass at the security guard. The guard nodded and stepped aside so Saber could enter.

Saber walked down a long hallway filled with workers running back and forth trying to clean up the aftermath of Kaito’s performance. Saber had to avoid getting hit by a few stage crews that weren’t paying attention. When he finally arrived at Kaito’s room, Saber knocked. He heard a sound of approval and opened the door to see Kaito taking off his tuxedo, leaving him in a simple white shirt and slacks.

“Yo Shinichi. Did you enjoy the show?” Kaito said beaming. “I think it was one of my best ones yet. Did you see how the audience loved me?”

Saber smiled back. “Of course. My eyes were on you the entire time.”

Kaito scratched his cheek out of embarrassment. “Thanks Shinichi. That means a lot coming from you. Wait just a moment. I gotta change back to my regular clothes.”

Saber nodded and turned away for Kaito’s privacy. Kaito wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oooh I don’t mind if you watch~”

“I’ll wait outside then.”

* * *

It was around 10 PM when the Master and Servant exited the theater. The two were walking at a brisk pace so they could hurry home. The silence was broken when Saber spoke up.

“Master, I wanted to thank you once again for inviting me to your show.” Kaito looked fondly at his Servant.

“No problem Shinichi. As I said before, I wanted to show you what your tips taught me. The audience loved me! I hope I get a good review today.”

“Your show tonight…was very nice. It showed me a different kind of atmosphere than what I was used to.”

Kaito raised an eyebrow at Saber as they stopped at an intersection. “What do you mean by that Shinichi?”

Saber looked straight ahead, but Kaito could see the sadness in the Servant’s eyes. Finally, Saber spoke, “I’m talking about when I was alive of course.”

Kaito’s breath stilled. He didn’t expect this to come up right now. Saber only briefly described what a Heroic Spirit was. Kaito forgot that his partner was technically dead. He would have to approach this carefully. The two began to cross the intersection as Kaito asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of person were you?” 

Saber paused in thought, his mind experiencing painful memories. But he wanted to let his Master to know more about him. 

“As you know, I was a detective. A homicide detective to be precise.” Kaito grimaced.

“So you had to look at dead people all of time?”

Saber nodded. “Part of the job. You can imagine how happy and fun my life was right?”

Kaito frowned at the biting sarcasm from Saber. “Well if you didn’t like being a detective, then why didn’t you just find another occupation?”

“It wasn’t that I hated being a detective,” said Saber, “In fact, I loved it. Connecting the dots and bringing murderers to justice was my passion. It’s just…”

Saber paused trying to find the right words to complete his thought. Kaito rubbed Saber’s back in encouragement. The pair eventually stopped at another stop light which allowed Saber to continue. The lamppost loomed directly above them to highlight Saber’s face and Kaito couldn’t help but think that Saber was beautiful. Saber turned to face his Master with a forlorn look. 

“It was very lonely. Many people were turned off by the idea of being surrounded by dead bodies you know?” Saber said while looking down with a sad smile. “Even some of my own friends began to distance themselves from me. They said I was a death magnet, always attracting bodies. I ended up dying alone from natural causes.”

Kaito heard enough and pulled Saber into a hug. Saber’s eyes widened at the embrace, but he eventually melted into it.  He put his arms around Kaito’s middle to reciprocate the hug.

“How could they? What kind of friends are those?” said Kaito, cursing at Saber’s so-called friends.

Saber shrugged. “It’s all in the past. I had a few close friends. Those were all I needed.”

The crosswalk light turned green which meant the pair could cross. Kaito released Saber and the two walked across the street.

“As I was saying earlier, your show was wonderful. Creating all of those smiles, it was magnificent.” said Saber. “A stark contrast to what I was used to.” Kaito turned red at the compliment.

“In that case, I’m going to invite you to all of my shows now. I promise you won’t be alone that way.” Kaito said as he grinned. Saber had a small smile.

“Thank you. I think I’d like that.” The two stared into each other eyes as the promise was sealed. 

The sound of a motorcycle revving down the street interrupted their moment. Kaito saw as Saber instantly straightened and went alert.

“Master, duck into that alley right now.” commanded Saber. He gently shoved Kaito to the entrance of the alley. 

Kaito looked at his Servant in confusion. What brought this sudden change in mood?

“Shinichi, is there something wrong?” Kaito saw Saber’s mouth turn into a snarl. In a flash of light, Saber was dressed in his dark knight ensemble from the day they first met. Saber drew his sword from his scabbard and held a hand out defensively in front of Kaito.

“A Servant is approaching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arisa-chan is the nickname for the VA of Dia Kurosawa from Love Live! Sunshine.
> 
> If you really thought I was gonna write an entire magic show then you have too much faith in me.
> 
> Also plot holy shit what’s that? Took long enough. (4 chapters of fluff was enough for everyone to forget that plot exists right?)


	6. The Other Servant

Saber stood protectively in front of his Master as the motorcycle slowly approached. The pair heard the screeching of brakes, signalling that the motorcycle was beginning to stop. **  
**

“Stay behind me,” ordered Saber, “I’ll do my best to ensure you can escape. Run straight home and I’ll try to catch up.”

“I don’t want to leave you Shinichi.” said Kaito adamantly, “I’m staying here with you.”

“Please Master, you need to leave.” Kaito stayed still, standing behind Saber. Saber turned his head towards Kaito.

“At least go a bit behind me. Perhaps behind that dumpster?” Kaito cringed at the thought of having to stand behind the smelly dumpster. He sighed in resignation.

“Ugh. Fine.” Kaito crouched behind the dumpster in the alley way as the motorcycle appeared in front of the alleyway. The revving of the motorcycle ceased and the driver stepped off and kicked the brake. Saber focused on the newcomer and continued to point his sword in the direction of the stranger.

“Reveal yourself Servant.”

The Servant did not reply and slowly walked in front of Saber. Saber pointed his sword at the Servant’s neck.

“I won’t repeat myself.”

The other Servant slowly raised their hands to take ahold of the helmet covering their head. When the helmet was finally removed, Saber’s eyes widened and he slowly lowered his sword. Saber frowned and gave the man in front of him an annoyed look.

“Are you kidding me right now?”

The other Servant smirked. “Hey there Kudo. Long time no see.”

* * *

Kaito was straining his ears trying to listen in on Saber and the other Servant. He hesitated to peek over the edge of the dumpster. If Kaito was spotted, then he might become a liability to Shinichi. He heard some muttering from where he left Saber and the other Servant. Were they talking? Were they about to fight?

Kaito was very tempted to look. Mostly to check for Saber’s safety. Kaito also really wanted to see what other Servants looked like.

…one peek wouldn’t hurt right?

After a few deep breaths, Kaito gathered the courage to peer over the edge of the dumpster. What he saw was something he would never guess.

Saber was currently smiling at the person Kaito assumed was the Servant on the motorcycle. The other Servant had an arm around Saber’s shoulder…and seemed to be laughing at something?

Confused, Kaito called out to Saber. “Hey uh, Shinichi?”

Saber’s smile widened as he turned to Kaito. “Oh! Master! False alarm, this Servant is harmless.”

The other Servant had a playful smile on his lips. “Oh? Harmless you say? We’ll see about that!” The Servant then proceeded to rub his knuckles on Saber’s head.

“Ah! Stop Hattori that hurts!” protested Saber while smiling. Kaito stood there looking lost. The Servants seemed quite familiar with each other. There was a strange feeling in Kaito’s gut that he could not describe.

“Want to fill me in on this Saber?” Saber straightened when he heard his class name instead of his actual name.  Saber gently pushed the Servant off and fixed his messed up hair.  

“Ah, of course Master.” Saber gestured to the other Servant, “This is Rider, another Servant in the Holy Grail War.” Rider gave a two fingered salute to Kaito and then held out his hand.

“Yo, nice to meet you Kudo’s Master. I’m Rider.” Kaito hesitantly accepted the handshake. “Man, you don’t have to be so nervous. My Master ain’t here, so I don’t feel like fighting tonight.”

Kaito sighed with relief. At least there would be no fighting…for now.

“But don’t you want the Grail too? I thought Servants fight each other and stuff.” Kaito said, still confused at the situation. Rider shrugged.

“I’m just out here for groceries man. I just happened to catch a whiff of another Servant and lo and behold it’s Kudo.” Rider playfully punched Saber in the shoulder. “Never thought I’d see you as a Servant. I bet you’re a real beast huh?”

“Shut up Hattori.” said Saber while rolling his eyes, “I haven’t even fought another Servant yet.”

“Wow, I’ve offed two already. Lancer and Assassin. Easy pickings.” bragged Rider. Kaito felt a chill down his spine as he realized Rider was serious.

“Well aren’t you boastful.” teased Saber.

“Of course. Look Kudo, I’ll be real with you: I don’t wanna fight you. So let’s make a deal.” Rider gestured to Kaito, “I’ll let you live it up with your Master for a while longer. When it’s just the two of us, we duel. That sound good with you?”

Saber paused to think about it and eventually nodded. “I suppose that’s fair. Just so you know, I don’t hunt down Servants. So I guess you’ll be doing the hard work for me.” Rider snorted.

“Lazy ass. But fine.” Rider took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. He handed it to Saber, who pocketed it. “That’s the cell number of the phone my Master gifted me. I’ll contact you when it’s time.”

Rider replaced the helmet on his head and mounted the motorcycle. He waved towards the pair. “Alright, see ya next time Kudo, Kudo’s Master!” With that final farewell, the motorcycle revved to life and Rider drove off into the streets.

* * *

“So uh, how did you two know each other?” asked Kaito, slightly shy. Saber reverted back to his civilian clothes and Kaito blushed at the brief change.

Oblivious to Kaito’s blush, Saber snorted. “He and I were alive during the same era. Remember how I’m the Detective of the East? Well he’s the Detective of the West. He was my self-proclaimed rival. We butted heads a couple of times, but eventually became friends.”

“Friends?” pressed Kaito, “What kind of friends?” The feeling in Kaito’s gut only intensified at the thought that somebody understood Saber more than him.

“Ah, we helped each other on cases sometimes. He would also randomly stay over and even ask for love life advice. Just normal friend stuff.”

“Love life advice?” sputtered Kaito. Saber chuckled into his hand and his eyes softened a bit.

“Yeah. I finally pushed him to confess to his childhood friend Kazuha after so many years of dancing around each other. They eventually married.”

Kaito let out a huge sigh of relief and the feeling in his gut instantly disappeared.

“I see. So that’s your guys’ relationship.” Saber raised an eyebrow at Kaito.

“Erm. Yes. We are good friends,” said Saber, “But there will be a time where we have to confront each other. Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean Rider will go easy on me.”

Kaito felt guilty for bringing it up now. “Does it hurt knowing you’ll have to fight him?”

Kaito watched as Saber closed his eyes. When Saber opened them, Kaito saw a fierce gaze he had never seen before on Saber’s face.

“Please don’t worry about me until that time Master. I refuse to leave your side without a fight.”

* * *

Kaito and Saber finally approached the front of the Kuroba household. Near the gate, they saw that the lights to the foyer were on.

“Shinichi, did you forget to turn off the lights?”

“Master, we left in the afternoon. It was bright outside.”

“Ah…I see.”

Saber summoned his sword. “It seems we have an uninvited guest. Let me enter first Master.”

“But what if it’s another Servant?” Saber shook his head as they approached the door. He held a hand out that made Kaito stop in his tracks.

“I don’t sense a Servant. I believe it’s a burglar. Please wait here.” Saber inserted and turned the key. The door opened and hallway lights lit the patio where the two were standing. The two heard steps going towards them.

“Prepare yourself Master.” Kaito gulped in anticipation and Saber readied his sword.

From the inside of the house, a clear voice yelled out, “Kaito! Welcome home!”

Kaito instantly recognized the voice and grabbed Saber’s sword to throw it into a nearby bush.

“Master?! What the hell?” The steps grew louder until the source of the voice was in front of them. A middle-aged woman with maroon-colored hair greeted them.

“Oh, you have a guest?” Saber glared at the woman and Kaito nudged Saber with his elbow.

“Yeah! This is Kudo Shinichi.” said Kaito gesturing to Saber. Saber looked confused and looked between his Master and the woman.

“Ah, so this is the Shinichi-kun I’ve heard so much about.” said the woman smiling. She held out her hand. Saber warily looked at the offered hand, while Kaito was sweating nervously.

“I’m Kuroba Chikage, Kaito’s mother. Please call me Chikage! It’s so nice to meet you Shinichi-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hattori doesn’t recognize Kaito in FSN because FSN Kaito is wearing the KID getup. Also, Shinichi never properly introduced his Master. Kaito doesn’t recognize Hattori because the Throne of Heroes erases the memories of Servants from previous wars ;) 
> 
> Also at this point of the story, around two months have passed in case you were wondering. This is a very long Grail War lol. 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of action scenes…I promise there is one…eventually.


	7. Saber Gets the Shotgun Talk

Saber awkwardly accepted the offered hand from Chikage and shook it firmly. He offered a nervous smile. **  
**

“It’s nice to meet you Kuroba-san.” Chikage tsked at him and smiled.

“Now that won’t do. Please call me Chikage!” There was a look on Chikage’s face that refusal wasn’t an option. Saber gulped.

“Ah. Sorry. Chikage-san?” Chikage nodded.

“We’ll work on it Shinichi-kun. Now you two, stop standing there! Dinner is ready!” Chikage walked back into the house, leaving the Master and Servant at the front door. Once she was out of earshot, Kaito went over to the nearby bush to pick up Saber’s sword and handed it back to him. Saber made his sword disappear after sheathing it.

“Sorry about that Shinichi,” apologized Kaito, “I really didn’t know that Mom would just show up unannounced.” Saber had a small smile on his face.

“It’s alright Master. In fact, my own mother was like that.” Saber laughed at a memory of his mother appearing at the worst times.

“Uh…about the whole Master thing,” Kaito put his hands on Saber’s shoulders, “You really can’t call me Master in front of my mom. It’s weird. Just call me Kaito or she’ll know something’s up.”

Saber blushed at the thought of calling his Master by his first name.

“Ah. Okay then…Kaito.”

Kaito turned slightly red from embarrassment and dragged Saber into the house.

* * *

The dinner table was filled with sounds of utensils and glasses clinking. Chikage’s food was spread throughout the table and both boys took large portions of every dish.

“Help yourselves.” Chikage grinned, “There’s enough for seconds and thirds.”

“Thank you for the meal, Kuroba-san. All of this is so delicious!” said Saber.

“What was that Shinichi-kun?” The glint in Chikage’s eye terrified Saber.

“Erm…Chikage-san.”

“Better.”

Kaito looked mortified.

“Mom you’re embarrassing my guest oh my god.”

“Ah Kaito, I just want to be addressed correctly that’s all.” Chikage turned back to Saber. “So Shinichi-kun, what do you do for a living?”

Saber almost choked on his food. How was he supposed to explain that he was a Servant under a contract and—

“He’s a detective mom!” cut in Kaito, “He works in homicide and pokes dead bodies and stuff.” Saber shot a glare at Kaito for the poking dead bodies bit.

Chikage hummed in understanding. “I see. That’s pretty dangerous for a young man such as yourself.”

“I can take care of myself just fine Chikage-san,” said Saber, “We are assigned self-defense classes at the start of school.”

Kaito’s eyes widened at the new fact about Saber. Then he imagined getting thrown across a mat by Saber. Getting manhandled…

“Wow, I didn’t know that Shinichi!” exclaimed Kaito. Saber looked a bit shy after that.

“It just never came up Mast—” Saber abruptly cut himself off, “K-Kaito.” Kaito felt warm at the mention of his name.

Chikage noticed the slipped up, but chose to file it away for later. She sipped on her water and allowed the conversation to carry itself throughout the meal.

* * *

Kaito and Saber worked together to wash and put away the dishes. The two worked silently and efficiently while Chikage was unpacking upstairs. The awkward silence was broken when Kaito spoke up.

“I’m sorry about my mom interrogating you during dinner. She’s really nosy,” said Kaito.

“It’s fine. Your mom was just curious about me that’s all.” said Saber, “I would be too if I came home and a stranger was there.”

Kaito chuckled and splashed some water at Saber.

Saber pouted. “Hey! My sleeves are all wet now!”

“Go ahead and change. I can take care of the rest.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah there’s not much left, just the bowls and the side dishes. I can clean up down here too.”

“Okay. I’ll prepare for bed then.”

“Good night Shinichi.” Kaito blew a soap bubble at Saber. Saber managed to catch it before it popped.

“Good night.”

Saber left the kitchen to walk upstairs to his room. He saw that Chikage’s room was ajar after being closed the entire time he’s been staying in the Kuroba household.

Saber tried to silently open the door to his room, but was interrupted when Chikage’s head popped out of the gap of her door.

“Shinichi-kun, can we speak? In private?”

Saber began sweating in fear. He could sense that Chikage was a force to be reckoned with. He was about to refuse, but the look in Chikage’s eyes told him he would be denied.

“Of course Chikage-san.” Saber entered Chikage’s room. Chikage closed the door and locked it. Saber began to feel a cold sweat as Chikage gestured for him to sit on an armchair in the corner of the room.

“Thank you for coming Shinichi-kun,” Chikage said as she smiled, “I just wanted to talk to you about a few things. It won’t take long.”

“It’s fine Chikage-san. Thanks again for the delicious dinner.” Saber had to play it cool if he wanted to survive these next moments.

“No problem. Now, let’s get down to business,” Chikage sat cross legged on her bed that was directly in front of Saber, “Exactly what business do you have with my son…Servant?”

Saber felt a cold chill run down his spine as Chikage called him a Servant.

“W-what do you mean by that Chikage-san?” stammered Saber.

“Don’t play dumb with me Shinichi-kun,” Chikage had a cold smile on her lips. “I don’t like liars. I hope you don’t think I didn’t notice the concealer hiding the mark on my son’s left hand. I also heard you call him Master when you two were about to enter the house.”

Saber’s eyes fell as he could no longer hold Chikage’s stern gaze.

“…I-I’m sorry Chikage-san.” Saber said with a sad smile, “it was never my intention to bring Master into any danger.”

“Your existence itself is a danger to Kaito.”

Saber felt his will slowly shrinking at Chikage’s piercing words. Was she going to kick him out? Force him to leave his Master?

“But I suppose there’s nobody else who could protect him from danger other than you.”

Saber looked up and saw Chikage rise up from the bed and walk over to her dresser where there were several photo frames. Chikage picked one up and held it up for Saber to look at. It was Chikage, a young Kaito, and a black haired man at some sort of park. All three were smiling as the two adults pushed the young Kaito on a swing set.

“The man is my husband and Kaito’s father, Kuroba Toichi.” explained Chikage, “over a decade ago, he was forced into a Holy Grail War.” Saber’s eyes widened at the revelation.

“So you mean Kaito’s father was a Master as well?” It would explain how Saber was easily summoned by his Master.

“Yes. If I remember correctly, he was contracted to an Assassin.” mused Chikage. “He was killed by another Master and Servant during a magic performance. The enemy Servant burned down the Ekoda Theater. It was later rebuilt.”

“I was summoned by Master at the Ekoda Theater.” Saber felt that being with his Master wasn’t a coincidence anymore.

“Ah. Toichi summoned his Servant at the Ekoda Theater as well. Like father, like son I suppose.” Chikage lightly laughed.

“Chikage-san…” Saber looked at her with pity. Chikage then returned to her neutral expression as she put the photo frame down.

“Shinichi-kun, I beg of you,” Chikage walked over to gently grip Saber’s shoulders, “please take care of Kaito. He’s the only one I have left. I can’t lose him too.”

“I swear on my life to always protect Kaito.” promised Saber.

Chikage then enveloped Saber into a hug.

“Thank you.”

* * *

After the meaningful conversation with Chikage, Saber silently walked back to his own room and flipped onto the bed. Hugging his pillow, he thought about his entire time with Kaito.

“Is my presence here really that dangerous?” Saber whispered to himself.

Saber’s pouty mood was interrupted by a few knocks on his door.

“Yo Shinichi!” Kaito’s muffled voice filtered through the door, “can I come in?”

Saber didn’t get the chance to respond as Kaito quickly let himself in and closed the door behind them. Kaito went over to sit on the edge of the bed, but Saber scooted back to allow Kaito to sit next to him.

After making himself comfortable, Kaito finally asked, “So what did you talk about with mom? Did she say anything weird? I hope she didn’t say anything embarrassing.”

Saber stayed silent in contemplation.

Kaito scratched his cheek as he waited for an answer. “Well that’s not a good sign. Can you tell me what she told you?”

Saber decided to give a half-truth. “She showed me your embarrassing childhood photos. You were a cute child.” He hoped that his Master wouldn’t pick up on his little white lie.

Kaito turned slightly red and pouted. “That woman. Ugh. I guess that’s a compliment coming from you Shinichi. Did she mention anything else?”

The thought of Kaito’s father being a Master instantly came to Saber’s mind.

“She mentioned your father was a magician as well.” Kaito’s face brightened at the mention of his father.

“Oyaji! Yeah he’s my idol. I want to be a magician just like him.” Kaito smiled at the thought of his father. “You know the place I summoned you? Well he performed there too! I’m already following in his footsteps.”

Saber knew but chose to stay silent.

“Man Shinichi, I wish you could have met him…” Kaito sighed wistfully. “I’m sure he would’ve loved to meet you.”

Saber raised an eyebrow. “Really? I’m not that special…” Kaito gasped as if he was personally offended.

“Shinichi, you’re great! What are you talking about?” Saber turned red at the compliment.

“But aren’t I just a burden to you?” Kaito tilted his head in confusion. The atmosphere was changing to a serious one.

“What? No, you’re not a burden! If anything, you’ve been a great friend to me these past weeks.”

Saber blushed at the word ‘friend’ and couldn’t explain why his heart began to beat faster. He began to feel shy sitting next to Kaito.

“Ah really? That’s nice to hear Master.” Saber looked down to fiddle with the bed’s comforter. “Sometimes I wonder if I belong here or if I should’ve offed myself like I originally planned the first day we met.” confessed Saber.

Kaito held Saber’s hand with both of his. “You belong here by my side Shinichi. I’ve enjoyed every moment with you. Don’t ever think like that again.” Saber turned bright red and pulled his hands away from Kaito to smother his Master’s face with a pillow.

“You are so embarrassing Master. I can’t believe you just said that!” Kaito was laughing as he was being suffocated by the pillow.

“It was worth it to see that cute expression on your face.”

Saber promptly kicked Kaito out of the room.


	8. They Make it Official

It was early Sunday morning, the day after Chikage formally met Shinichi, and the Kurobas were silently eating their breakfast. Their other guest had yet to emerge from his room so they assumed he was still asleep. Downstairs, Kaito was half-asleep and mindlessly chewing while Chikage was sipping on some tea. **  
**

“So when is your boyfriend going to wake up Kaito?” Chikage asked nonchalantly.

“Not sure. He likes to sleep in on weekends.” Said Kaito as he was munching on some cereal. Three seconds later he choked and spit out his food. Chikage barely managed to tilt her head to the side to avoid the mess.

“MOM!”  Chikage smirked. It would be worth the clean up for her son’s priceless reaction.

“Ah I knew it. You like him~” Kaito put his embarrassed face into his hands.

“Oh my god Mom, why? When? How?” Chikage laughed and winked.

“You can call it a mother’s intuition.”

Kaito groaned and let his head softly hit the table.

“I can’t believe that just happened.”

Chikage hummed. “So when did it become official? Why didn’t you tell me you were already living together? Hmm?” Kaito looked up shyly at his mother, making sure to avoid direct eye contact.

“We aren’t actually...together. I haven’t confessed or anything.” Chikage frowned.

“Oh, so you two weren’t doing anything last night? I thought I heard you two in Shinichi-kun’s room.”

Kaito’s face turned bright red and he immediately wished to be swallowed up by a black hole. He covered his face with his hands and missed how Chikage was wiggling her eyebrows.

“It’s not what you think! We were just talking! Oh god...I can’t believe you heard.” 

“Don't worry, I didn't hear anything~”

Kaito glared at his mother. “I don't believe a word you just said.”

Chikage laughed as she went over to pat Kaito on the back. “I really am just teasing you Kaito. You two were just so close during dinner that I thought you two were already together. Sorry love.” She hugged Kaito and Kaito slowly returned the gesture.

“Whatever mom...I don't think he's even that into me.” Chikage snorted.

“Kaito are you kidding me? He looks at you like you're his everything.”

Kaito looked up. “Really?”

“I've only been here for a night and that's what I've gathered.”

“...do you think I have a chance with him?” asked Kaito with a timid smile.

“You'll never know if you don't try. Just...try not to get hurt okay?” Kaito stared at his mother with a determined smile.

“Shinichi would never hurt me. Maybe reject me, but never hurt me.” Chikage’s eyes softened at her son’s words.

“When the time comes, you might have to let him go Kaito.” With those final words, Chikage picked up the dishes and headed to the sink. Kaito was left alone to ponder his mother’s words.

“Uh okay.”

* * *

After the strange conversation with his mother, Kaito decided to wake up Saber for a late breakfast. He knocked twice before announcing himself.

“Yo Shinichi! Breakfast is ready so get up.”

Through the door, Kaito heard a muffled “I'm up, it's okay to come in.” Kaito slowly opened the door and allowed himself in.

Saber was sitting with his legs crossed on the bed with his rapier unsheathed in front of him.

“Whoa!” exclaimed Kaito, “Why do you have your weapon out so early in the morning?”

“You threw Sherringford into a bush last night.” Saber had a tiny frown as he closely examined his blade. “I'm just making sure there's no scratches or nicks on it. This is my priceless weapon.”

“Sherringford?”

“The name of my sword. Sherringford. Nice name right? I received it from my father as a birthday present.”

Kaito was about to argue that Holmes references were not great names, but decided against it. He had a mission to fulfill today.

“So, uh after breakfast, did you maybe wanna...uh...y’know…” Kaito stammered while looking anywhere but Saber’s direction.

“Do I want to…?” Saber said slowly in order to encourage Kaito to finish his sentence.

“Did you want to go out or something? I got my paycheck from my part time and the magic show I just did! So I have cash to burn and I…”

“Shouldn't you save your earnings? Or maybe you're just hinting to me that you have more money in your savings drawer for me to take.”

“No! It's not that!”

“I'm kidding Master. Well about taking your money anyway. You really should start saving for the future.”

Kaito wanted to rip his hair out for not being able to get his thoughts through to his dense Servant. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. After exhaling, Kaito finally continued.

“I just wanna take you out. For helping me with my magic and for being there for me. Please?”

Saber, surprised at Kaito’s kind gesture, sheathed his sword and stood up from the bed. Walking over to his Master, he stepped in front of him and smiled.

“If that's what you want, then I'd love to go Master.”

Kaito jumped up in cheer. “Yes! Yes! Let's get ready! Ooooh I'm so excited!” He ran out of Saber’s room to go to his closet to pick an outfit.

Meanwhile, Saber was left confused at his Master’s enthusiasm. It was too early in the morning to be that loud and excited.

“Um. I'm just gonna eat breakfast.”

* * *

After letting Saber eat and get dressed, the Master and Servant took the train to the nearest open shopping center. Although Kaito knew that Saber hated populated, open spaces (“Falling dead bodies? Seriously?”) Kaito really wanted to take Saber somewhere special.

But before that, Kaito had to woo Saber to set the perfect mood. And that meant taking him to places he knew Saber would love.

The first of many stops was an old bookstore at the corner of the shopping center. From the looks of shop front, it seemed that this particular branch was closing soon. The pair slowly walked in and saw the many shelves lined with books from the past to the present.

Saber immediately zoomed to one of the shelves in the back and picked something up. Kaito walked towards Saber and peered over his shoulder to see that Saber was holding…

“Detective Samonji? Isn't that like a super old series?” Saber look personally offended.

“Excuse you. Detective Samonji is a piece of critically acclaimed art. It was also never completed...but I guess it finally did...the daughter’s rendition now...I wonder...”

Saber continued to quietly mutter to himself while picking up several other books of the series. Kaito flipped through some books as he patiently waited for Saber to browse and choose what he wanted. After reading two passages from a random book, Kaito looked up and saw the thick stack of books to Saber’s side. Saber looked bashful with his tiny smile looking up at Kaito’s eyes.

“If it isn't too much...I would like these books. Please Master?”

Kaito couldn't say no to that face.

Luckily since the books were so old, the cashier gave them a discount. Saber skipped out of the store with his new books. He twirled around to face his Master with a wide smile.

“Thank you so much! I'm going to have the best time catching up on the series.”

Kaito melted at the warmth of Saber’s smile. He clutched his chest as his heart began to beat rapidly. Kaito gave Saber a grin.

“No problem Shinichi! You deserve it!”

* * *

After a small lunch break, the two decided to go through the farmer’s market in the middle of the center. There were different types of fruits and vegetables on display and numerous vendors yelled about how fresh their products were. Kaito wanted to pick up some vegetables for his mom and ventured deep into the farmers market stalls. What Kaito didn't expect were the booths towards the end.

“FISH! Get your FRESH FISH!”

Kaito visibly shivered at the chant. He pulled on Saber’s sleeve with urgency.

“Uh Shinichi, let's go back the way we came. I don't think there's anything we need there.”

Saber, not noticing Kaito’s obvious distress, continued to walk. “But I can fry us some salmon for dinner. Doesn't that sound good? I’m sure your mom would like some as well.”

Kaito shrieked and made Saber cover his ears in surprise.

“Like hell I'd eat that!”

Looking at Kaito’s stressed face, Saber immediately understood his Master’s dilemma.

“I see. That's fine Master. You didn't tell me you were adverse to fish.”

“Please don't say... _that_  out loud.”

Saber gently grabbed Kaito’s hand and continued to walk towards the fish stands.

“W-why are we still heading this way?! S-Shinichi this isn't funny!”

Kaito closed his eyes to avoid seeing the things he hated the most. Saber continued to hold Kaito’s hand as they eventually reached the end of the fish booths.

“It's okay to open your eyes now.”

Kaito slowly opened his eyes to see Saber smiling at him.

“You’re safe Master. As your Servant, I'll protect you from anything. Including seafood. You don't have to be embarrassed.”

That was the second time today that Kaito felt his heart burst out of his body. He didn't deserve this. Saber was too pure for this world.

“Thanks Shinichi.”

They didn't even realize they were still holding hands as they walked to their next destination.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as they arrived at their final destination: Ekoda Clocktower. Kaito was secretly happy that he was still holding Saber’s hand the entire time. If Saber was still comfortable, then maybe…

Kaito’s heart was beating fast as the two decided to sit down on a nearby bench to rest their aching feet. Saber brought out some bird seed they had bought and began to feed the nearby pigeons.

That was the final straw. Saber was a bird person. Thank god.

The sun was right behind the clocktower, casting a shadow over the area they were relaxing in. Kaito felt this was a perfect scene, the perfect time, and the perfect place. He watched as Saber put away the bird seed and settled for watching the pigeons coo at each other for food. Kaito couldn't help but just stare at Saber’s calm smile and didn't notice when Saber began to look his way.

“Um Master, you have a weird look on your face. What are you thinking about?”

“You.” Saber's eyes widened at Kaito’s quick and automatic response.

“O-oh...do I have something on my face?” Kaito realized he spoke out loud and felt himself turn warm from embarrassment.

“Oh shit I said that out loud…”

“Y-yeah.” There was a brief silence as Saber continued to look awkwardly confused.

Well, here goes nothing. Kaito mustered up the courage to finally say what had been going through his mind the entire day. He closed his eyes and went for it.

“I know we’ve only been acquainted for a few months, but...I-I,” Kaito took a quick breather before finally saying, “I-I’ve fallen in love with you Shinichi.”

Saber’s mouth formed a little “o” before he covered his mouth with his hands. When Kaito didn't hear anything he finally opened his eyes to see Saber absolutely red looking anywhere except at Kaito.

“Um Master, I'm very flattered, but…” Saber continued to look away, “I don't think we could...y’know…” Kaito felt his heart get crushed.

“Is there something wrong with me? Or is there someone else?”

Saber shook his head. “N-no it’s not that! Definitely not that. It's just...I'm your Servant…”

Kaito raised an eyebrow. “So? What does that have to do with it?”

Shinichi looked downcast as he explained. “I'm just a Servant. Sooner or later, I'm going to leave you. We...wouldn't work out.”

Kaito grasped both of Saber’s hands and looked deeply into Saber’s eyes. Saber, unable to look away, stared back with regret and longing.

“I don't care that you're a Servant! I never once saw you that way. You've been the only one there for me these past few months. I don't know when, but I fell in love with you. You're intelligent, snarky, and supportive. I'd like to call you ‘mine’. So please…” Kaito saw as Saber’s will was crumbling, “please accept my feelings.”

Saber bit his lip in hesitation. “I-I don't know if I should. What happens if...if...”

“I’ll make sure that you always know you’re loved and appreciated. No matter what happens I promise to never leave you alone.” Saber’s eyes widened at the promise and small tears began to emerge.

“H-how can you promise me something like that?”

Kaito gave Saber a gentle smile. “I always keep my promises. Allow me the chance to prove it to you.”

Saber observed Kaito for any traces of doubt or lies. But all he could see was determination and love flaring in Kaito’s indigo eyes.

“I-I see. A-are you sure? I told you about my history...it's not very bright. A-and I'm sorta picky. And needy. I also get a little possessive. And—” Kaito felt a sliver of hope emerge and went for it.

“I don't care about any of that. That’s all a part of who you are. All I care about is being by your side.” With that, Kaito kissed Saber on the lips. Saber’s eyes widened until he closed them and melted into the kiss. After a few seconds, they broke apart, both flushed red.

“W-was that okay? Oh shoot I'm sorry. I didn't ask permission first...oh no I ruined this—” Saber silenced his Master with a quick kiss.

“It was perfect. Shut up now.” Kaito had a stupid grin on his face as Saber scooted closer to lay his head on Kaito’s shoulder. Saber put his lips close to Kaito’s ear, “As long as you know what you're going to be putting up with, then I guess I'll accept your feelings.”

“You guess? Wait, you accept?! So you feel the same?” Saber rolled his eyes.

“Of course. I wouldn't let just anyone kiss me on the lips like that.” Saber smirked but still had an embarrassed blush. The tears had dried up during the kiss, but Kaito could still see the tinge of red in Saber’s eyes.

“I think this is the best day of my life.” Kaito said with a stupid grin on his face. Saber blushed again.

“I'm not sure how much longer I'll be here for, but I'll spend every moment doing my best for you Kaito.”

Kaito’s heart swelled at the mention of his first name.

“Don't worry Shinichi. I'll be here for you. From now on, you’re not just a Servant.”  _Shinichi_  had a curious look on his eyes before Kaito finished with, “You are Kudo Shinichi, my lover.” Kaito took one of Shinichi’s hand and laid a kiss on the palm. Shinichi, still red in the face, looked at Kaito shyly.

“Then I guess I have to break my habit of calling you ‘Master’ then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh too much fluff. I’m so embarrassed to post this. 
> 
> I typed their date up on my phone in front of my co-workers. I hope they didn’t see my stupid grin I had on the entire time.
> 
> The name of Shinichi’s sword Sherringford was picked by Wyz and Komahis on the KaiShin Discord :D told you i’d include it!
> 
> This chapter explains why the Ekoda Clocktower is important in FSN. Shinichi was reminiscing before the war started. 
> 
> I CAN FINALLY SWITCH FROM SABER TO SHINICHI GOD BLESS


	9. Shinichi Gets Jealous

It was the middle of the night and Shinichi was happily curled up to Kaito’s chest, dreaming of whatever was for breakfast tomorrow. Shinichi burrowed his face deeper into Kaito’s shoulder and sighed. This was perfect. His life was perfect. This is what being content felt like. How could any of this go wrong?

His peaceful slumber was interrupted when Kaito’s cellphone went off. Kaito jolted up, surprised at the obnoxious cell tone. Shinichi groggily sat up, annoyed at the disruption.

“What the hell Kaito? When did you change your ringtone?” Kaito wiped his eyes before squinting at the screen. He immediately answered.

“Hello? What’s up?” Kaito paused and Shinichi could hear some whispers from the other side. “No way! The day after tomorrow?! Why didn’t you tell me sooner you idiot! My fault?! Ugh!”

Shinichi sent Kaito a confused look, but Kaito didn’t seem to see it. Shinichi pouted at being ignored. He decided to curl up on himself at the far side of the bed as Kaito continued talking to the mystery caller.

“Okay. See you then! Yeah yeah! Alright bye!” Kaito clicked his phone shut and returned underneath the covers. He put an arm over Shinichi.

“Sorry about that. It was an old friend calling to make some plans for the day after tomorrow. I haven’t seen them in a while, so it’ll be a nice catch up. Wanna come?” Shinichi pretended to be asleep and faked some light snores.

“I know you’re awake. Stop ignoring meee.” Shinichi opened his eyes just to roll them.

“Will your friend really want me there? I don’t know if your meeting includes a plus one.” Kaito snorted.

“Of course you can come! Plus I want you to meet them! I’ve known her since childhood.”

“Fine I’ll go.” Shinichi turned around he could tuck himself in between Kaito’s arm and chest. “Now shut up and sleep.”

* * *

 

Shinichi forgot all about the other night’s events until Kaito shook him awake and reminded him that they had to meet his friend in a couple of minutes. Shinichi was not happy to be awakened at nine in the morning.

“Alright, we’re gonna meet her at her house then walk to the restaurant. That’s cool right Shinichi?” Shinichi nodded only half listening as he tied his shoes. Kaito had prepared all morning for the meeting with the mystery caller, saying that he “had to look as if he had his life put together” or something like that.

“Okay then! Let’s go!” Kaito grasped Shinichi’s hand and lead him out the gate. Shinichi turned right towards their usual route to the station, but stopped after a few steps when he realized Kaito wasn’t following. Kaito was still in front of their house gate.

“Umm Kaito? Shouldn’t we head to the station? We might be late for the meeting.” Kaito chuckled and pointed at the house right next to him.

“Hehe don’t worry! She lives right here!”

Well that made Shinichi feel stupid. He walked back to where Kaito was standing and saw that the iron gates of the house were creaking open. From the gates, a messy, brown-haired girl emerged. The first thing she did was slap Kaito upside the head.

“BAKAITO!” Kaito pushed the girl away and rubbed his jaw.

“What the hell Ahoko?! Is that how you make a first impression?!” ‘Ahoko’ looked confused until she turned her head and saw Shinichi. She gasped and turned red.

“Ohmigosh Aoko is so sorry you had to see that.” She extended her arm towards Shinichi and smiled, “Nakamori Aoko. It’s nice to meet you…?”

Shinichi accepted the hand with a firm shake. “Kudo Shinichi. It’s nice to meet you as well.”

“Well now that you two are properly acquainted,” Kaito cut in as he grabbed each of his friends’ arms, “Let’s go. I’m starving!”

“Stop pulling on Aoko’s arm!”

“Kaito we don’t need to rush!”

Kaito dragged the two all the way to the train station.

* * *

 

Shinichi met his first problem at the cozy family styled restaurant. Their waitress escorted them to a booth since the rest of the tables were filled. Shinichi slid into one side as Aoko slid into the other. Shinichi assumed that Kaito would sit next to him so he scooted all the way to the end. What he didn’t expect was for Kaito to push Aoko all the way to the end of her side of the booth to sit next to her.

“Kaito how rude! You could’ve just told me to move!”

Kaito just laughed and passed Aoko a menu. “This was faster anyways!” He handed Shinichi a menu. “Here you go! Order whatever you want Shinichi, it’s all on me.” Shinichi felt warm at the gesture, of course his Master would provide for him…

Aoko perked up, “So I can order whatever I want too?”

Kaito grinned, “Yeah I’ll treat you too don’t worry!”

Shinichi’s warmth disappeared. He eyed the menu and just decided on a simple pasta dish. After putting his menu down, Shinichi was about to strike up a conversation, but then realized Aoko and Kaito were already in the middle of one.

“Kaitooooo, you haven’t been emailing me like you promised!”

“I can say the same for you! Who said they would attend my magic performance a couple of months ago huh?”

“I couldn’t secure a plane ticket sorry!”

“Ugh, you’re always so forgetful!”

“Time differences are a thing Kaito!”

The two continued to bicker on, not realizing that Shinichi was just staring listlessly at them. He began to feel a knot in his stomach, like something was pulling him down. Shinichi couldn’t name it, but he did not like it. His thoughts were interrupted when the drinks arrived. Everyone thanked the waitress, and Shinichi started to sip on his iced tea.

“So Kudo-kun, how did you meet Bakaito here?” Shinichi looked up to see Aoko smiling at him. Shinichi avoided her gaze and decided to stare at his provided utensils.

“We met after one of his magic shows. He…found me in the crowd.”

“Ooooh.” crooned Aoko, “So how was Kaito’s performance? He didn’t mess up did he?” Beside her, Kaito snorted and propped his head on the table with his hand.

“Shut up Aoko. My magic—”

“The show was magnificent.”

Kaito and Aoko both stared at Shinichi. With two pairs of eyes on him, Shinichi turned red.

“P-please stop staring.”

Aoko nudged Kaito with her elbow. “Looks like you got yourself an avid fan.”

“He’s my favorite critic, excuse you.”

Shinichi turned even more red at the compliment. Aoko noticed and sent him a concerned look.

“Ah sorry Kudo-kun. Are we embarrassing you?” asked Aoko.

“You two are fine.”

Aoko smiled.

“Has Kaito ever told you how we met then?”

Shinichi didn’t even know she existed until the other night.

“No he hasn’t. Go ahead and tell.”

Not picking up on Shinichi’s annoyed tone, Aoko continued. “We met when we were still kids at the Ekoda Clocktower.” Aoko’s eyes began to have a faraway look as she recollected her thoughts. “I was waiting for my dad, who was late. I was afraid of being alone in a new place and I almost cried. But then,” Aoko pointed at Kaito who was smiling at the conversation, “Kaito showed up. He performed a simple magic trick for me. I’m sure he’s done it for you too right?”

“Which one?” Shinichi would like to say he’s seen them all.

“The one where he makes a flower appear from his hand.”

Kaito decided to just do the trick and handed the flower to Aoko. She put the flower in her hair. Shinichi was mildly disappointed he didn’t get to receive the flower.

“Thanks for the demonstration. Anyways, after that we hit it off as friends. We attended elementary, middle, and even high school together.”

Shinichi noticed the feeling in his stomach tightened when Aoko mentioned she and Kaito had gone to school together for so long.

“Ah that is…a wonderful story Nakamori-san.”

“Oooh have you heard about Kaito’s fish—”

Kaito placed a hand over her mouth.

“Don’t you dare Aoko.”

Shinichi couldn’t believe that she knew about Kaito’s phobia too. His stomach couldn’t take much more. Was he sick or something?

Shinichi’s thoughts were once again interrupted by the waitress who placed their orders on the table. The other two began to immediately dig into their food, while Shinichi picked at his. It seemed that his appetite disappeared.

After a few bites of his meal, Kaito looked up to see Shinichi poking at his pasta.

“Hey Shinichi, you okay? Is the food bad or something?”

Shinichi shook his head. “It’s not that, I think I just have a stomach problem right now.” He tried to force another bite in, but eventually put his fork down. “I think I can still have the meal for carry out.”

“Okay then…don’t worry we’ll finish up quick! Aoko over here is a real pig.” Kaito yelped out in pain, but since Shinichi couldn’t see it, it must’ve happened underneath the table.

“Bakaito!”

* * *

 

Shinichi was swinging his takeout back and forth as he walked besides Aoko and Kaito. The two were talking about something from their high school days, so Shinichi couldn’t really contribute to the conversation. At one point, he tuned them out and just began to observe Kaito and Aoko’s interactions.

The two were obviously very comfortable with each other. They insulted each other and played it off like nothing ever happened. They’ve even known each other for a long time…

They looked like a couple.

Shinichi clenched his chest as his heart lurched. That wasn’t very healthy…or possible. Shinichi was beginning to think he was actually sick or something.

The final straw was when they arrived at their final destination: the Ekoda Clocktower. The place where Aoko met Kaito and the place where Kaito confessed to Shinichi.

Kaito decided to re-enact his first meeting with Aoko and made a blue rose appear in his hand.

“For you Aoko.” Shinichi saw as Aoko’s eyes softened when she accepted the rose.

“Thank you Kaito.” Shinichi heard something in him snap.

“I think I’ll walk home by myself now. See you later Nakamori-san, Kuroba-san.” Shinichi walked away at a brisk pace leaving Aoko and Kaito confused.

Shinichi made sure that the two did not see his unshed tears as he blended into the crowd.

* * *

 

Kaito was in shock as he blankly stared at Shinichi’s retreating back. He had never seen that look in Shinichi’s eyes before. Nor had he ever heard Shinichi call him Kuroba. His brain was fried as he thought of what could have possibly triggered such a sudden reaction from Shinichi.

“Um Kaito…is your boyfriend okay?” Aoko looked up at Kaito with worried eyes. “He didn’t seem to feel well at the restaurant either. We need to go after him.” Kaito nodded.

“Y-Yeah, let’s go find him. He shouldn’t be too far.” The two hurried in the direction that Shinichi sped off to.

Kaito and Aoko ran through the crowds in order to catch up to Shinichi. In the middle of the crowd, the two decided to split up to cover more ground. Kaito pushed past some tourists to reach an open area in the center of a park.

“Shinichi!” yelled out Kaito, “Shinichi! Where are you?!” He looked side to side but couldn’t find any trace of his Servant. Kaito was frustrated at himself. He should’ve paid more attention to Shinichi’s condition. How could he not notice Shinichi was feeling ill?  

“Kaito!” Aoko’s voice rang out clearly through the crowd. Kaito turned to the source of the voice and found Aoko holding Shinichi by his shirt sleeve. Shinichi was avoiding Kaito’s concerned look and frowning towards the ground. Kaito rushed to their side and immediately held Shinichi. Shinichi was still and didn’t even respond in Kaito’s arms.

“Shinichi…I was so worried. Please don’t do that again. Just tell me when you’re feeling unwell next time, okay.” Shinichi only gave him a curt nod.

“Aoko found him loitering around the train station, but Aoko caught him before he went past the gates.” Shinichi huffed and pulled his sleeve away from Aoko’s grasp.

“Yeah, yeah you found me. I get it.” Shinichi crossed his arms and glared away from the two. Kaito’s eyes narrowed at the rough treatment of his childhood friend.

“Shinichi, you’re kinda acting like an ass.” Shinichi directed the glare at Kaito.

“I am not!”

Kaito rolled his eyes.

“Okay then. We’ll just talk about this later. Let’s drop Aoko off at her house. She’s having a thing with her dad tonight.” Shinichi just nodded and the three returned to the train station for an awkward ride home.

* * *

 

As the trio reached their homes, Kaito leaned into Aoko’s ear to whisper a quick apology. Shinichi noticed immediately and grimaced. He walked straight into the Kuroba household without saying any greetings. Aoko gave a concerned glance to Kaito.

“Don’t worry Aoko. I’ll get to the bottom of this.” With that, Kaito waved goodbye and entered his house. He heard the click of a door upstairs and assumed Shinichi locked himself in his old guest room. Kaito took a deep breath and went upstairs. He knocked on the door and was met with no response.

“Shinichi, I just wanna talk about today.” No response.

“Shinichi, this is childish. I just want to know if you’re okay. Aoko noticed too.” Still no response.

Kaito was beginning to get fed up with Shinichi and just decided to pick the lock to the door. Inside he saw Shinichi curled up with a pillow. Shinichi was glaring daggers at the wall while clutching the pillow as if it were his last lifeline.

“Shinichi…are you okay?” 

“What do you think?” said Shinichi, not even bothering to look at Kaito as he continued to glare at the wall.

Kaito slowly approached the edge of the bed and sat down on the corner. Shinichi hadn’t kicked him off so that was a good sign.

“Shinichi, is this about the restaurant? Or was it about the outing today? I’m getting the feeling you aren’t really sick…”

A light bulb flashed in Kaito’s mind. He really was an idiot.

“Hey, tell me what’s on your mind right now.”

“You are very close to that girl. Will you be leaving me for her?” As the words left Shinichi’s lips, Kaito's eyes widened in surprised and he felt himself turning red. Shinichi burrowed himself deeper into the pillow out of embarrassment.

“W-what?!! Me and Aoko! Gross! NO!” Kaito waved his arms in an X-fashion. “No way in hell! Where did you get that idea?”

Shinichi slowly lifted his head from the pillow to give Kaito a raised eyebrow. “I’m a detective, not an idiot. You two are childhood friends…and you two look very comfortable with each other…you’re meant for each other.”

“Yeah because we knew each other for a long time! That doesn’t mean we’re getting married or anything! S-she’s like my younger sister!” Shinichi slowly sat up, fully facing Kaito.

“You gave her a rose though! Doesn’t that imply you like her?” Kaito facepalmed.

“I give roses to everyone Shinichi. It’s a simple magician’s trick.” Kaito removed his hand from his face to link fingers with Shinichi’s. “If it’s any consolation, all of the red ones are reserved for you.”

Shinichi turned red at the gesture. He was beginning to feel like an idiot for misreading the situation. There was still one lingering question on his mind. The only thing that mattered. The one that made him run off to the brink of tears.

“…S-so…you aren’t leaving me for her? I’m just a Servant...She can stay with you longer than I can. I’ve always known that we can’t be together for long. She can be with you…” Kaito felt his heart break at the sight of Shinichi with small tears going down his face.

“No Shinichi. I’m not. Don’t you remember what I promised you at the clocktower?” Shinichi nodded. “I told you I always keep my promises. I am solely devoted to you.”

At Kaito’s heartfelt vow, Shinichi hugged Kaito with enough force to push the two off the bed and onto the floor of the room. Kaito fell on his back as he cushioned Shinichi’s fall.

“I’m so sorry I doubted you Master.” Kaito put a hand on the back of Shinichi’s head to pat it while the other arm was supporting Shinichi’s back.

“I told you not to call me that c’mon Shinichi.” Shinichi burrowed his face into Kaito’s shoulder. Kaito felt his arm sleeve getting damp. He stroked Shinichi’s hair until the other calmed down. 

“I’m sorry.” The two laid down on the floor as Shinichi sniffled.

After a couple of minutes, Kaito broke the silence.

“Um…did I ever mention that Aoko knows you’re my boyfriend? And that I talk about you to her all the time to the point that she blocked my number for an entire day?” Shinichi straightened.

“Oh god she knew? I-i need to apologize to Nakamori-san…I’m such a disgrace.”

“You can do that tomorrow! For now, I need to pay special attention to you. I think you’ve been neglected today Shinichi, and for that, I’m sorry.” Kaito’s hands migrated down to Shinichi’s lower back as he placed a kiss on Shinichi’s collar. Shinichi flushed at the implication.

“I-i suppose…”

* * *

 

“I’m so sorry Nakamori-san!” said Shinichi for the umpteenth time. He was currently bowing at an embarrassed Aoko. Kaito was just grinning at the two from the side. 

“It’s fine Kudo-kun! Really! Please stand up.” Shinichi straightened. He still felt guilty at his misunderstanding.

Aoko glared at Kaito and pointed at him. “If anything, it’s Bakaito’s fault for not explaining stuff clearly. How dare you!” Kaito raised his hands up, faking an appalled look.

“My fault?! No way!”

The two began to argue as Shinichi watched from the sidelines. He began to chuckle at their antics and the pair noticed and slowly stopped their bickering. Aoko wiggled her eyebrows at Shinichi.

“Oho, somebody’s in a good mood now. Maybe next time Aoko will steal Kaito for real…what will Kudo-kun do then?” Shinichi ceased his laughter and immediately put on a straight face.

“Then I would have to steal him back. He is mine.” Both Aoko and Kaito turned red.

Aoko turned to Kaito, “He’s a keeper Kaito. Don’t let this one go.”

Kaito smirked. “Of course not! I’m never gonna give him up.”

“Well Kudo-kun it was nice meeting you. Please take care of Kaito for Aoko!” Shinichi tilted his head in confusion.

“Wait, what’s going on Nakamori-san?” Aoko giggled.

“Aoko has to return to school! Aoko studies in the US!”

Shinichi slowly connected the dots.

“This is the friend that you mentioned studies abroad…and that’s why she called you at a strange time the other night…”

Kaito nodded.

“This is the childhood friend that you helped get into a relationship with the other classmate.”

Kaito nodded.

“I’m so sorry Nakamori-san!” Shinichi returned to his bowing position.

“No Kudo-kun it’s okay I swear! Please stop!”

* * *

 

OMAKE

“Wow Shinichi, I didn’t think you would get jealous of Aoko…”

“Please shut up Kaito. How would you feel if I suddenly got touchy feely with Rider.”

“I’d end him.”

“Exactly.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note
> 
> This chapter takes place at least a month after the last chapter.
> 
> Okay so originally this chapter wasn’t supposed to exist, but I wanted to expand on the KaiShin relationship part of the fic. Because it’s not gonna anymore/anytime soon.
> 
> This chapter was decided by Airu Kiks, and Evnos from the KaiShin Discord. I gave them the choice of who would be jealous and they chose for Shinichi to get jealous. Hope it delivered!


	10. Rider Ruins Everything

One afternoon, Shinichi was doing his usual soap opera binge. Engrossed in his show, he barely heard the telephone go off. The telephone rang just as Arisa-chan was about to confess her love and Shinichi refused to miss it. He kept his eyes glued to the screen as he inched backwards towards the telephone. Shinichi answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello. Kuroba residence.”

“Yo Kudo, what's up?”

“Hattori! Are you kidding me right now? Arisa-chan is about to confess and you're interrupting me.”

“Aw c’mon Kudo, we haven't had a chance to actually hang out yet! Let's go hang out somewhere!”

Shinichi didn't respond as he watched Arisa-chan confess to her senpai.

“Holy shit it’s finally happening.”

“Kudo? Hey Kudo! You good man?” Shinichi’s eyes widened as he gasped.

“How could Arisa-chan do that to Hana-chan?!”

“What the hell...do you watch Arisa-sama too?”

Well that got Shinichi’s attention.

“You watch the damn show too and still chose to call me right now?”

Shinichi knew that Rider shrugged even though he couldn't see it.

“Just felt like it.”

* * *

“I'm home!” Kaito toed off his shoes and entered the living room to see Shinichi lying down on sofa.

“Welcome home Kaito. How was work today?”

Kaito unzipped his sweater and threw it over to Shinichi who promptly caught it and folded it into a square.

“Not bad. No crazies today. How was yours?”

Shinichi snorted.

“Arisa-chan confessed to her senpai. But I couldn't really hear the conversation.”

“Oh, why not? I thought you were a diehard fan.” Kaito got a glass of water from the kitchen and sat next to Shinichi on the couch. He casually sipped as Shinichi leaned on Kaito.

“Rider called and interrupted the scene. Oh yeah, he invited me to okonomiyaki tomorrow. Would you like to go?”

“Shit Shinichi I thought he was going to call you for your final duel, not a dinner date.” Kaito wrapped an arm around Shinichi’s waist. “Almost gave me a heart attack.”

Shinichi chuckled. He gave Kaito a peck on the cheek.

“I told you I'm not leaving you. But seriously, would you like to come?”

“...How can you trust him? Are you sure he isn't trying to lure you to a secluded area to trap you something?”

“Pfft Rider? Doubt it. We’re meeting at the restaurant and then going our separate ways after the meal. There’s nothing dangerous about meeting in a public area.”

“Why don't you just go on without me? I'm not even a fan of okonomiyaki.”

“Suit yourself then.”

* * *

Kaito did not, in fact, “suit himself”.

He followed Shinichi all the way to the restaurant and hid behind several poles and signs on the way to ensure he wouldn't be caught.

There was no way he was letting his boyfriend hangout with a potential mortal enemy. Not on his watch.

Kaito wore a baseball hat and sunglasses as he followed Shinichi. He waited two stores away as Shinichi waited at the entrance of the restaurant, presumably for Rider.

From his right, Kaito heard the familiar screechings of a motorcycle braking. Kaito watched as Shinichi walked towards the now parked motorcycle to the side of the restaurant. As Kaito figured, it was Rider, the Servant that Shinichi was oh so familiar with.

Kaito watched as Rider removed his helmet and give Shinichi a wide smile. Kaito tightly gripped the pole he was behind as he continued to observe their interactions.

* * *

“Yo Kudo! Sorry to make you wait. There was a bit of traffic to get down here.” Shinichi waved at him with a small smile.

“Hello Hattori. Don’t worry about it, I just got here myself.” Shinichi gestured to the front of the restaurant. “Let’s head inside. I’m actually quite hungry.”

“Aw your Master ain’t providing for ya? Do I have to go to your place and cook for ya?”

Shinichi laughed. “Like you can cook any better. Besides, my Master is providing for me just fine. He’s wonderful.”

Hattori instantly saw Shinichi’s small blush and grabbed his sleeve.

“Nah way Kudo...for real? With your Master? That ain’t gonna end well and you know it.”

Shinichi sent a sharp glare at his friend. “Hattori, I’m this close to walking away and returning home now. How dare you.”

“A-ah sorry Kudo. Let’s just go inside.”

The two entered and were promptly seated across from each other at a table with a hot plate in the middle. Hattori ordered for the both of them. As the waitress left to grab the ingredients for their okonomiyaki, Hattori wanted to resume his previous conversation with Shinichi.

“Kudo, y’know I care right? Gettin’ together with your Master? Is that really a good idea?”

Shinichi calmly took a sip of water. As he placed his glass down, he glared up at Hattori.

“What I do with my Master is my business. It’s none of your concern.”

“C’mon Kudo...I just worry for ya man.” Shinichi snorted as he sipped on his water. 

“So how’s the progress in the war Hattori?” Hattori frowned at the sudden change in subject, but decided to let it slide.

“It’s been alright. Master and I hunted down Berserker last week. We got ‘em don’t worry. Big fella, but wasn’t very bright. Also found out that Berserker got Archer, so don’t have ta worry about him.”

“I see. So then who’s left?”

“You, me, and Caster I guess.”

“I see...so our duel will happen soon. I suppose I should’ve seen it coming.”

The waitress finally returned with their mix and toppings. They thanked the waitress and finally began preparing their food. They waited in silence with their spatulas as the mix heated up on their hot plate. Shinichi moved first to flip the pancake and accidentally touched the edge of the hot plate. He dropped his spatula and yelped.

“Ow!” Shinichi quickly retracted his hand and held it close.

“Oh shit Kudo, you good? Lemme see.” Hattori reached across the table to grab at Shinichi’s hand.

“H-hey be careful! The food might burn!”

Hattori squinted at Shinichi’s hand. “Do you really think I care about the food right now?”

“Well I do. At least take it off the grill first.” Hattori rolled his eyes and released Shinichi’s hand.

“Fine.” Hattori quickly removed their almost burnt okonomiyaki and put it to the side. He then scooted around so he was sitting next to Shinichi. “Now gimme your hand.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes and showed Hattori his hand. Hattori gently held it as he examined the slight burn on Shinichi’s hand.

“I guess you’ll be fine. Ya want a band aid? I always carry a couple in case.”

“Sure. I’ll take one.” Hattori pulled a bandage out of his wallet. He carefully applied it to Shinichi’s burn.

“There ya go. Good as new.”  Hattori returned to his seat across from Shinichi.

“Now that you’re done playing Mother Hen, can we eat? I’m starving.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll do the first one.”

* * *

Kaito sat by himself in one of the back stalls as he watched the Rider and Shinichi dine. He felt his eye twitch at the sight of Rider holding Shinichi’s hand from across the table.

“What the hell just happened here?” Kaito smelled something burning beneath him. “Oh shit.” Kaito had to flip his own okonomiyaki before it burnt even further. When he looked up from his food, Kaito saw that Rider had somehow moved next to Shinichi.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Kaito gaped at the scene before him. Kaito gripped his spatula tighter as he saw Rider holding Shinichi’s hand once again. This time, Rider held it closer to inspect something on the other Servant’s hand.

Kaito tried to listen in, but couldn’t hear anything over the sizzle of food. Kaito felt annoyed that Rider was so close to Shinichi. Weren’t they supposed to enemies or something?

_Well they were friends before you were in the picture. They’ve known each other for a long time…_

Kaito frowned at the nagging voice in his head. It was true of course, but he liked to think he knew Shinichi better.

_Rider has known Shinichi since the beginning. He probably knows more of his secrets than you._

Kaito pouted as he began to eat his okonomiyaki. Kaito munched as he watched Rider put a bandage on Shinichi’s hand.

“Who the hell just carries bandages like that?” Kaito finished his food and felt that he had seen enough. Kaito quickly threw a surprise under the Servants’ table and promptly paid his waitress. He left the restaurant feeling annoyed and betrayed.

* * *

The door to the Kuroba household was slammed open with such ferocious strength that Kaito swore that a hinge was now broken. He’d have to explain that to his mom later.The door was quickly slammed shut and Kaito heard familiar footsteps coming down the hallway.

“Kaito! I know you’re home! Come out right now!” Kaito jumped up from his place at the couch.

Welp. Shinichi was home. It’s official. Kaito was going to die.

Shinichi stormed into the room looking annoyed beyond belief.

“Kaito. Explain this. Now.” Shinichi was pointing at his hair, which was now a deep shade of blue.

“Hey Shinichi! When did you dye your hair? Looks great.”

“Cut the shit. I can see through deceptions. You’re lucky that Rider isn’t with me wringing your neck right now. I had to convince him that some kids from across the street did it.”

Kaito rolled his eyes. “Rider huh? How was your date by the way? Tons of fun?”

“It wasn’t a date. And it was going fine until our hair turned blue. I swear this better wash out Kaito.”

Kaito just sighed and faced the other way as Shinichi walked over to stand in front of him.

“Well Kaito...do you have anything to say for yourself? I know you did this. I sensed you at the restaurant. Explain yourself.”

“It was nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Nothing?!” Shinichi grabbed Kaito’s shoulders and forced him to look at Shinichi’s new hair, “My hair is blue!” Kaito just looked away, past Shinchi’s stare.

“And as I said before it looks great, so what’s—”

“Kaito.” Shinichi’s tone was more resigned, “Please tell me what’s wrong...are you mad at me?” Kaito finally looked at Shinichi to see that Shinichi was looking at him with eyes full of concern.

“What? N-no, I’m not mad…” Shinichi sat down next to Kaito, who flinched when Shinichi tried to curl up beside him. Shinichi noticed and scooted back slightly.

“Then why are you looking away? Are you closing yourself off from me? Why are you being so distant?”

“It’s nothing Shinichi! Really.”

“Kaito...did I do something wrong? Is that why you’re moving away from me now? ...Do you not love me anymore?” Kaito quickly turned his head to see Shinichi looking downcast.

“No! Definitely not that! I just…” Shinichi looked up and Kaito felt regret as he saw how despondent Shinichi looked. Kaito’s heart felt like it was splitting in two as he thought of how much he hurt Shinichi.    

“I’m so sorry Shinichi. It was my fault. Don’t blame yourself.” Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi in a comforting embrace. Shinichi slowly hugged Kaito.

“Please tell me what happened. I don’t like it when you’re upset.”

Kaito sighed. He didn’t really want to, but he would for Shinichi.

“Well, you know…uh,” Shinichi nodded, encouraging Kaito to continue, “I saw you and Rider at the restaurant. Together.”

“Yes. We ate at the same table. And…?”

“I uh...I guess I got...uh…”

Shinichi came closer to Kaito’s face, searching in his eyes for the answer. “You got...? What did you get Kaito?” he whispered to Kaito.

“I saw that you and Rider were very close...and…”

“Ah, did you get jealous?” Kaito turned bright red at Shinichi’s deduction.

“What? ME? No way!” Shinichi smiled and shifted his arms so that they were wrapped around Kaito’s neck.

“It’s alright Kaito. I understand. You saw me and Rider together and wished to join but you were too shy. Therefore, you were jealous that we got to spend time together without you.”

“Well, you got most of it I guess.”

“Most of it? Did I miss something?”

Kaito broke eye contact with Shinichi and Shinichi frowned.

“Tell me Kaito. I want to know what’s wrong.”

Kaito exhaled. “I wasn’t embarrassed to join your outing. I was jealous that Rider…”

“Of Rider? What for?”

Kaito couldn’t believe how dense his boyfriend was. Well Kaito couldn’t really say much with the whole Aoko incident. But still.

“...I was jealous because he was close to you at the restaurant.” A pause. “He even held your hand.”

Shinichi’s frown shifted into a smirk.

“Ah, my poor Master was jealous that Rider held my hand?”

Kaito tightened his grip on Shinichi’s waist.

“Shut up...and yeah I guess so.” Shinichi chuckled and touched foreheads with Kaito. They stared into each other’s eyes before Shinichi continued.

“Rider was just checking to see if I was burnt from the hot plate. It’s not like he’s into me or anything. I already mentioned that he was married, correct?”

Kaito forgot about that small detail. He felt himself getting even more red at the thought.

“I might’ve forgotten about that. Maybe. Sort of...yeah.”

“I am solely devoted to you Kaito. Don’t ever forget that.” Shinichi kissed the tip of Kaito’s nose before removing his arms and adjusting himself. He sat on Kaito’s lap and laid his hands on Kaito’s shoulders to balance himself. “Me and Rider? Ew.”

Kaito pouted. “Hey...it was justified okay?” Kaito looked shy as he said, “You’re mine okay?”

Shinichi chuckled. “Yes, I’m yours. Don’t worry. I actually had a talk with Rider about our relationship. He doesn’t like it.” Kaito’s eyes darkened. “But I don’t need his permission to date.”

Kaito huffed as he thought of Rider being Shinichi’s pseudo-parent and barring Kaito from dating Shinichi.

“Does he hate me or something?”

“Mmmm...no. It’s just that he doesn’t want to see me get hurt I guess. He’s one of my best friends. It’s reasonable.”

“I’ll just prove to him that I’m the best one for you! Also there was...one other thing that bothered me.” Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

“And what was that Kaito?”

“...I really want to know everything about you Shinichi. Rider knew you from before, and well...I just want to know more about you. Anything...everything.”

Shinichi’s eyes softened. 

“Very well. I’ll tell you everything about me...from the beginning to the end. It all started in Beika...”

* * *

OMAKE

“Hah you serious Kudo? Jealous? Of ME?” Shinichi heard laughter at the other end of the receiver.

“Yeah, my Master was jealous of you. It was really adorable. To make up for it, he even took a few days off from work to spend time with me.”

“Ewww Kudo that’s gross.”

“It’s payback for all the times you complained to me about Kazuha. Let me gossip about my Master.”

“Ugh fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note
> 
> Here ya go Evnos and Pro...the continuation of CH 9′s omake.
> 
> Haaah...this chapter wasn’t supposed to be part of the main timeline but I had to fix a plot hole so there it is. Honestly this was just crack. With like one important detail. There wasn’t supposed to be more fluff but oh well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Shattered Bliss

While Chikage was out with friends and Kaito was out at work, Shinichi felt like doing house chores to make it seem like he did more than watch his television dramas. After cleaning the bathrooms and dusting the windows, his final task would be to vacuum. As he was vacuuming the living room, the phone rang with a high pitched shrill. Annoyed that he was interrupted, Shinichi turned off the vacuum and went over to answer the phone. He really hoped it wasn’t another telemarketer. 

Checking the caller ID, he recognized it was Hattori’s cell number. It had been a while since he talked to the Rider-class Servant. Shinichi hesitated before picking up the receiver. He always feared that their destined duel would be soon. After gathering his courage, Shinichi answered the phone. **  
**

“Hello? What’s up Hattori?” There was a long exhale of air from Hattori.

“A-ah...Kudo...you answered…” Shinichi heard a wet cough through the receiver.

“Hattori? Hattori?! What’s happening?” More coughs and groans from Hattori…

“I’m sorry Kudo, but we ain’t haven’t that duel that we promised.” Shinichi’s eyes widened in worry.

“Hattori stay on the line! What happened? Are you hurt? Where are you?” All he heard was a soft chuckle.

“It’s too late Kudo. I think this war is over for me…” Shinichi gripped the telephone handle to the point of cracking it.

“Hattori! No! What are you saying? Didn’t you say we would be the last two left?”

“Watch out for Caster Kudo. He’s the fucker that snuck up on me. I didn’t even see it...shit I’m so sorry Shinichi.” Shinichi heard a loud sound that he assumed was Hattori dropping the phone.

After that, Shinichi was only able to hear the dial tone. Shinichi screamed in anguish as he dropped to his knees holding the phone to his chest.

* * *

 

Kaito stared at the clock located on his register. He only had 10 more minutes before he could clock out. Luckily, the store wasn’t usually busy around this time, so Kaito decided to just restock some stuff behind the register. In the middle of restocking, Kaito imagined how he would be returning home to his boyfriend and how they’ll be watching the new episode of that one drama Shinichi seems to like so much.

Kaito was happy at how his relationship with Shinichi had accelerated the past few weeks. He had forced to Shinichi to stop calling him “Master” and pretty much threw out the Master/Servant terms out of the door. They felt like a normal couple, no magic or wars involved at all. 

Kaito was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard the bell that signaled a customer walked in. As Kaito heard the footsteps, he straightened and gave out his best customer service smile.

“Welcome in! Let me know if you have any questions!” The customer nodded and walked towards the back aisles. Kaito was tempted to go on his phone, but had to watch the surveillance mirrors to make sure the customer didn’t steal anything. The customer went through the aisles in a serpentine fashion, picking up stuff like snacks and first aid kits.

When the customer finally came up to the register to pay, the first thing Kaito noticed was the scar over the man’s left eye. From what Kaito could see, it seemed to be claw marks. When the man brushed some hair away, Kaito saw that it wasn’t a scar, but the mark of a spider. Kaito averted his eyes to make it look like he wasn’t staring, but kept on stealing glances as he scanned the numerous objects.

“Alright sir that’ll 1200 yen.” The man gave him the exact amount. Kaito loved it when he didn’t have to make change.

“Thank you for your patronage! Come again!” The man nodded and was about to walk out, but then turned around to give Kaito a sly smile.

“Thank you. I must say, the tattoo on your hand is very unfitting for a retail worker. You should do a better job at hiding it.” The man then walked out of the store, leaving Kaito confused. He looked down at his hand. There was concealer over his Master command seals...how did that man see it? As he contemplated the man’s words, Kaito eyed the register clock. His shift was finally over! Kaito ripped off his apron and scurried to the back room.

* * *

 

Kaito skipped out of the store the minute he clocked out. He was about to make a mad dash towards the train station, but somebody pulled on his sleeve from behind him. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Shinichi standing there.

“Shinichi! Wow, how sweet of you!” Shinichi gave him a small smile.

“Hello Kaito. I just really wanted to see you, and I couldn’t wait any longer.” Kaito melted at Shinichi’s words.

“You’re so cute...okay let’s head home! I’m looking forward to watching Arisa-chan’s date.” Kaito was expecting to hear an agreement, but just saw Shinichi with a strange look on his face. Shinichi’s eyebrows were furrowed and he had a small frown.

“Kaito...did you…”

“Did I what? What’s up?”

Shinichi shook his head.

“Never mind. Don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s just hurry home.”

Shinichi was too scared to mention that he sensed the lingering aura of a Servant around the area. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note
> 
> I’m ready to end this.
> 
> There’s only a few more chapters left everybody...stay tuned.


	12. Caster

“Breaking News: Another burglary unsolved!” Shinichi, annoyed that his drama was interrupted, was tempted to switch off the television. His finger hesitated over the power button until he saw the surveillance footage from the store’s camera feed provided by the news station. The video clip showed a hooded man wearing all black walking into a high end jewelry store. **  
**

“As the viewers at home can see, the jewelry just mysteriously floats before disappearing instantaneously! Officers are on the case, but if viewers have any information please contact your local authorities.”

Shinichi scoffed. “No way…did they seriously not see what happened?  They literally just walked into a store unnoticed and stole that many priceless jewels. What are the officers of today even doing?”

Back on the television screen, the anchor was interviewing the store owner, an elderly man on the brink of tears.

“I don’t know what kind of thief or wizard can use magic like they did! Jewels don’t just float and disappear like that!”

Shinichi snorted at the man’s story.

“…Float? Did they not see the man just walk up and grab it? Are you all blind or something?”

The news shifted back to the anchors at the station.

“As viewers at home may be aware, this is the fourth incident in the Floating Jewel Case. What you see now is previous footage of past robberies. The first case started back around four months ago…” the footage started playing and Shinichi saw the same man picking up jewelry from behind the counters.

“The same person huh. So the cases are linked after all. But why is everyone saying they’re just floating?” Shinichi scratched his head, “It makes no sense. How are they not seeing him?”

Shinichi felt a cold shiver run down his back.

“…Am I the only one who could see this person?”

As Shinichi said that, Kaito walked down the stairs and shot out a grin.

“Hey Shinichi, what’s up? Did you eat lunch yet?”

“Yes I have. By the way, have you heard about the Floating Jewel Case?” Shinichi pointed at the television, which was still playing footage of previous robberies. Kaito turned and watched with little interest.

“Huh that’s weird…they’re just floating. Sorta like magic, but without a classy magician to do it. Hopefully someone comes out to explain it.” Shinichi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Y-you don’t see it?”

“What am I supposed to see?”

Shinichi shook his head.

“Never mind then. Must be a trick of the light. You better hurry or you’ll be late to work. I’ll be there at the end of your shift to walk you home.”

Kaito gave Shinichi a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Right! Okay, see you later!” Kaito ran out, leaving Shinichi alone with the television.

“If I’m the only one who can see it…” Shinichi clenched the remote with an iron grip. “Then this is the work of a Servant.”

* * *

The next day, Kaito skipped in front of the television while Shinichi was filing his nails.

“Here you go Shinichi~” Kaito handed a flimsy piece of paper to Shinichi. Shinichi looked at the paper to see that it was a show ticket for the Ekoda Theater. The headlining star was none other than Kaito.

“You have a show tomorrow? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Kaito grinned.

“I love surprising you! I think this is going to be my biggest show yet. I heard a bunch of talent agencies and scouts might be there.” Kaito grabbed Shinichi in excitement and spun him around. “Tomorrow night might be my big break! The debut of a world class magician!”

“H-hey don’t spin me so much!” Shinichi said as he laughed in Kaito’s arms. Kaito stopped spinning and gently put Shinichi down.

“Sorry. It’s just…I’m really excited. It’s always been my dream to travel the world and perform magic that makes everyone smile.”

Shinichi held Kaito’s hand and squeezed it. “I’ll be right there beside you when your dreams come true.”

Kaito’s heart turned to mush as he grinned. “Ugh what did I do to deserve such a great boyfriend?”

“All you gotta do is enter a Holy Grail War,” said Shinichi. After mentioning the Grail, Shinichi suddenly remembered the final call he received from Rider and the news broadcast from the other day.

“Hey Kaito, on second thought, maybe you should postpone the show…it could be dangerous.” Kaito’s smile fell a bit as he stared at Shinichi with confusion.

“What are you talking about Shinichi? I just said that tomorrow night could be my big break. Why would I cancel the show?”

“Well, maybe not cancel it.” Shinichi thought to himself for a second. “Perhaps you should increase security. Or maybe I can watch from backstage or something?”

“Is there something you want to say Shinichi? Are you hiding something?”

Shinichi broke out in cold sweat. He couldn’t lie to Kaito.

“I-I’m just scared for your safety. What happens if there’s a crazy, rabid fan out in the crowd? If this is your big break, then we have to make sure it’s perfect.”

Kaito laughed. “I doubt I have a crazy fan yet. I’m not that popular. But if you really insist, I can let you watch from the backstage. I’m kinda sad though…I enjoy seeing your reactions from the stage.” Shinichi scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

“Seriously. Saying stuff like that…”

Kaito winked. “Everything I say is true darling.”

“You two are just so adorable!” cooed a third voice. Kaito and Shinichi turned to see Chikage coming down from the stairway. She was holding something behind her hands.

“Hi Mom. Were you eavesdropping again?” Chikage just pasted on a secretive smile.

“I hear everything Kaito. And don’t you worry. Mom has a special something for you.” Chikage revealed what she was hiding behind her. She proudly held up an all white suit complete with a top hat. The suit came with a blue shirt and a red-orange tie. In Chikage’s other hand was a folded up white cape and a simple monocle that had a clover charm at the end of a string.

“These belonged to your father. Why don’t you try it on? I’m sure it’ll fit. If not, I’ll tailor it.”

Kaito was mesmerized by the suit. “This was Oyaji’s? I’ve never seen him wear it before.”

“This was a special order suit for his Arsène Lupin themed show, but he was never able to perform it. How about you do the honors Kaito?” Kaito took the suit and monocle from his mother.

“I’ll do my best Mom.” Kaito went to the nearest bathroom to change, leaving Shinichi and Chikage alone. Chikage gave Shinichi a serious look.

“Shinichi-kun, remember our promise okay? I won’t be able to attend the show, so you’ll have to watch him for me okay?”

Shinichi nodded. “Of course Chikage-san. I’ll protect him with my life.”

“Good.”

After their brief exchange, Kaito emerged fully decked out in the white suit.

“Look mom! It fits perfectly! No tailoring required.” Chikage held a hand to her mouth as she gasped.

“Oh Kaito…you look so dashing. Just like your father.”

“Aw mom. You’re getting all teary eyed. Let me get you a tissue.” Shinichi beat Kaito and quickly handed a tissue to Chikage. She used it to wipe her tears away, but was still sniffling.

“How nostalgic.” Chikage softly smiled as Kaito turned to Shinichi while stretching out the cape.

“So do I look good or what?”

“Of course. You look handsome as always Kaito.” Kaito grinned with a small blush.

“Heh you’re always so blunt Shinichi.” Shinichi pouted as Kaito winked at him. “Don’t worry that’s a good thing.”

* * *

The theater exploded into thunderous applause as Kaito bowed, signaling the finale of the show. Shinichi clapped as loud as he could but could barely hear anything as the audience was whooping and wailing for a second encore. Knowing Kaito, Shinichi thought Kaito would actually perform a second encore, but it was getting quite late. The stage crew began to slowly close the curtains as Kaito blew kisses out to the crowd.

“Thank you so much for coming! You were all a wonderful audience! Thank you! Thank you! I would love to perform for you all again, but I must bid everyone adieu! Good night~”

Kaito yelled out everything he could before the curtains finally shut and the stage crew moved in to clean the stage. Kaito ran up to Shinichi and swept the smaller man into a bear hug.

“Did you see that Shinichi? That was a full house! I can’t believe it! I didn’t see anyone leave, let alone stand up for the bathroom!” Shinichi gave Kaito an enthusiastic smile as he burrowed himself into Kaito’s neck.

“I watched the entire thing Kaito. It was wonderful. I couldn’t look away for a second.” Kaito finally put Shinichi down and removed the white top hat to stare at it fondly.

“I hope I made Oyaji proud tonight. Maybe his suit rubbed some luck off on me or something.”

“Kaito, I’m sure your father was proud. But this show was all because of you and your dedication to your practice. Not luck.” Kaito, blushing out of embarrassment, held Shinichi’s hand to lead him to the magician’s dressing room.

“Don’t forget that you helped me too! This show was thanks to both of us.” As Kaito and Shinichi slowly approached the dressing room, they were met with a crowd of formally dressed people.

“Are those fans of yours Kaito?” whispered Shinichi.

“Not sure. Hopefully they aren’t crazies or something.” Kaito walked up to the crowd and smiled amicably. “Good evening everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the show tonight. I’m really sorry to say this, but I can’t do autographs tonight. It’s quite late…”

A surge of “Kuroba-san!” and “Please!” were yelled out as several patrons bowed and presented their business cards.

“Oh please Kuroba-san, take my card! I would love to become your sponsor!”

“Kuroba-san please take my information. We would love to have you as a headliner at our resort!”

“Kuroba-san! Kuroba-san please take this! We can make you a worldwide star! Hollywood famous!”

Kaito, stunned at all of the praise, accepted each business card with an ecstatic grin he couldn’t control.

“Ah thank you everyone! I’ll contact you all soon!” With that, the security officer guarding Kaito’s door escorted the patrons out of the theater, leaving Kaito dumbstruck.

“Did you just see that Shinichi? This is officially the second best day of my life! Look how many people want me to perform for them!!” Kaito held up the fistful of business cards. “They really loved me!”

“I told you, it’s your dedication. All of your hard work is finally paying off.” Shinichi gave Kaito a quick kiss on the lips. “And what did you mean by second best day?”

Kaito smirked as he opened the door into the dressing room. “The best day ever was when I asked you out, remember?”

Shinichi rolled his eyes as the two walked inside. He sat down on the chair as Kaito removed his monocle and began to unbutton his suit. “It better be. Now hurry up and change. It’s cold outside so we better start heading home. Chikage-san might beat us there and I want to tell her all about your show.”

“Okay, okay. So where did you put my spare clothes?”

“Your spares? I thought you brought them? What clothes did you come to the theater with?” Shinichi raised an eyebrow as Kaito began to search the room for clothing. Nothing was available except for scandalous leotards and animal costumes.

“I don’t remember where I put them and I thought you would bring my extras! Great…now what?”

“Just keep on wearing that I guess. It’s only a ten to fifteen minute walk to your place.”

Kaito sighed in resignation and began to re-button his suit. “I just hope that no one looks at me funny.”

Shinichi chuckled at the thought. “It’ll be like the night we first met. When I had to walk to your house in my dark knight ensemble?”

Kaito smiled at the treasured memory. It was something he could never forget.

* * *

Hand in hand, the pair walked out of the theater with spirits held high. Kaito practically skipped out of the theater, forcing Shinichi to walk a bit faster or be dragged by his lover.

“I know I told you to hurry up, but you’re going too fast Kaito,” complained Shinichi, “You can slow down just a bit.”

“I can’t Shinichi!” Kaito laughed as he released Shinichi’s hand to twirl around a lamp post. “I’m way too excited. I can’t wait to tell mom and Aoko!” Kaito stopped and Shinichi’s eyes softened at his Master.

“I’m very happy for you Kaito. Tell you what, I’ll bake you a celebratory cake tomorrow. Whatever you’d like.”

“Whatever I want? Hmmm, maybe a triple decker. Each layer with a different flavor. Ooooh red velvet and chocolate are a must. What should the final layer be?” Kaito began to drool at the possibilities. Shinichi just shook his head and chuckled. 

The two walked through the crosswalk and sudden gusts of wind blew at them. They used their hands to cover their faces from the almost freezing winds.

“Wow, you were right about the cold Shinichi!”

“Of course I was. We still have another 15 minutes of walking. Let’s hurry.” The sooner they were at home, the safer they would be in Shinichi’s opinion. The two turned around a corner to walk down their usual path. Shinichi remembered it as the alleyway where they had met Rider. Shinichi remembered Rider’s warning and kept a brisk walking pace. 

After a block, Shinichi noticed that Kaito was no longer next to him. He turned around and saw that Kaito was slowing down and looking side to side as if he were lost. Shinichi called out to Kaito.

“Kaito? Are you looking for something?”

Kaito continued to frantically look everywhere but in Shinichi’s direction.

“S-Shinichi? Where did you go? When did it get so foggy?”

Shinichi looked around. The streets were absolutely empty and no fog was in sight. He walked back towards Kaito and laid a hand on his lover’s shoulder.

“Kaito what are you talking about? There is no fog.” Shinichi grabbed Kaito’s hand, but Kaito refused to budge an inch.

“Shinichi where are you? Why can’t I see you?!”

Shinichi, now very concerned, looked at Kaito’s eyes and gasped. They were hazy and unfocused, not at all like how they were on the theater stage.

“Kaito what’s wrong? What do you see?”

Kaito didn’t seem to hear Shinichi as he wobbled for a bit before falling to his knees.

“Shinichi…where…”

Shinichi followed Kaito and knelt beside him.

“What’s going on here?” Shinichi whispered to himself. 

An unfamiliar, yet sinister laugh came from in front of Shinichi. Shinichi went alert and his eyes scanned the area. Shinichi felt a shock go down his spine as he sensed the aura of a Servant, the same Servant aura from Kaito’s workplace. Shinichi shifted to his dark knight clothes, but kept his sword sheathed in order to hold Kaito.

“So Cashier-san really was a Master. What a lucky break. We’ve found the last Master-Servant pair in this damned war.” A man emerged from a side alley. He slowly clapped and stood several meters from the pair. “And to believe Cashier-san would also just advertise himself as a magician. What a fool. I’m surprised a different Servant hasn’t killed either of you yet.”

Shinichi observed the man’s appearance. The most eye-catching feature was the helmet covering the man’s face. It had three red eye-holes and only covered half of his face. The man wore a black cloak over the rest of his body so Shinichi couldn’t tell if he was hiding any weapons. Shinichi instantly recognized the dark clothes from the news.

“You’re the person wanted for the floating jewels case. Who the hell are you?” Shinichi asked fiercely glaring at the man. “And what have you done to my Master?”

The man smirked. “You haven’t guessed already? It’s quite obvious.” He bowed at Shinichi. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Caster.”

Shinichi’s eyes widened before reverting to a chilling glare.

“You bastard…how dare you kill Rider!”

Caster laughed. “Rider? What an idiot. Oh, were you friends with him? You’ll be joining him shortly don’t worry. In fact…” Caster snapped his fingers.

“I’ll allow you to die the same way he did. Become ensnared in my illusions! My Noble Phantasm: Spider’s Web!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah…are you guys ready? I’m not.
> 
> This was the hardest chapter for me to edit because...well you'll see next chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for the nice comments! It's nice to know people are reading and enjoying this fic :')


	13. Saber

“Noble Phantasm: Spider’s Web!” Caster raised his arms upward in a dramatic fashion. Shinichi scanned the area for signs of danger, but found none. He gently propped up Kaito on a guard rail. Kaito, who was still mumbling for Shinichi, shivered at the loss of Shinichi’s heat. Shinichi stroked Kaito’s cheek with a finger. **  
**

“I’m sorry Kaito. I need to go. Stay here.”

Shinichi stood up and drew Sherringford from its sheath as he walked towards Caster. As he approached the other Servant, Shinichi noticed that some near invisible wires were being hung all around him at eye length. He tapped on one of the taut wires and felt the sharpness of cool metal. Nodding, Shinichi used Sherringford to quickly slice them and dash at Caster. Shinichi pointed his sword at Caster and frowned in disdain.

“I’m giving you one last chance to surrender and release my Master from whatever you inflicted on him. Release him now Caster or suffer the consequences.”

Caster cruelly smirked. “I see you’re trying to resist my Noble Phantasm. No matter. You’ll fall. Your Master over there clearly has.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. You have involved my Master and my friend, so you made it personal. I’m no longer going to show you any mercy.” Shinichi dashed forward and swiped his blade towards Caster’s neck. Caster narrowly avoided Shinichi’s strike and moved backwards.

“H-how? Shouldn’t you be stuck in an illusion right now? What happened to the wires? Why aren’t you like Cashier-san?”

Shinichi continued to follow Caster and rapidly thrust his sword towards any limb he could reach. Caster shot out more metal wires but Shinichi was able to dispatch of them quickly. As he retreated, Caster slightly stumbled on the sidewalk and Shinichi took the chance to slice the mask off of Caster’s face.

“Tch. I missed. That will not happen again.”

Caster removed the rest of the broken headpiece to reveal blonde hair and a spider mark over his left eye.

“Damn you. How dare you destroy my helmet!” Shinichi look unamused.

“I was aiming for your throat. I promise I wasn’t trying to break your stupid mask.” Shinichi readjusted his grip on the blade and thrusted it outward. Caster, caught unaware, did not dodge fast enough and was pierced on his arm. Caster instantly pushed himself back, jumping backwards away from Shinichi. He clutched his arm in pain and groaned.

“Shit. Damn you!” Some blood began to ooze out of his wound. Shinichi smirked.

“I missed again. But I suppose it was better than nothing.” Caster gritted his teeth in pain. Unfortunately, he didn’t know healing magic and his arm was out of commission. Caster then began yelling out.

“Why the hell are you still standing there? He’s not falling for the illusion! Help me damn it!” Shinichi guessed that Caster was attempting to call for his Master. Shinichi turned around to check on Kaito. Kaito still seemed to be out of it, judging from his position on the ground.

“Don’t worry Kaito, I’m almost done here.” Shinichi raised his sword at Caster once more. “Say your prayers Caster. You’re done for.” Caster closed his eyes and braced himself.

The sound of a bullet being fired echoed from behind Shinichi.

“Aw fuck. I guess I missed too.” said a third voice.

Shinichi slowly turned around. His eyes widened.

“W-what…Kaito?”

Shinichi saw Kaito clutching his stomach, blood pooling around his fingers and staining his white suit.  Caster’s Master was blowing the smoke off of a freshly shot pistol.

“Heh. We just have to get rid of the Master right? Well job’s done. Lesgo home Caster.” Caster laughed at Shinichi’s despondent stare.

“Wonderful job Master. I couldn’t have asked for a more suitable ending for this Holy Grail War. Did you hear that Saber? Your Master is dead. Or dying I suppose.”

Shinichi ignored Caster’s mocking voice to rush towards Kaito. Shinichi slashed towards the Master, but the Master quickly evaded. As Shinichi was preparing another attack, Caster quickly pulled his Master towards him using the invisible wires. Caster’s Master checked on his own Servant as Shinichi finally reached Kaito. Shinichi knelt next to his lover and tried to ignore the blood.

“Kaito?”

With unfocused eyes, Kaito turned his head towards Shinichi. “H-hey Shinichi. W-why does it hurt so much right now? A-are you okay?” Shinichi held onto Kaito’s hand.

“I’m fine. But–” A cruel laugh came from Caster and Shinichi turned around to see Caster getting bandaged by his Master.

“This is hilarious! Do you see this sob show Master?”

“Yeah yeah. The kid’s dying. But where’s the Grail at? I bet the Grail could give more jewels than all the ones you stole for me combined.” Caster sneered.

“Just savor this moment with me Master. I’m sure the Grail will appear any minute now.” Caster raised his voice. “Don’t worry Saber! I’ll allow you to spend your final moments with your dying Master. My treat of course.”

Shinichi tightened his grip on Kaito’s hand, but quickly released it when he heard Kaito groan in pain.

“Kaito! Please hang on. I-I can take you to the paramedics or the hospital afterwards.”

Kaito weakly shifted his head towards Shinichi’s voice. “I-Is it true? What he said…about me dying?”

Even though he wasn’t sure Kaito could see it, Shinichi smiled. “Of course not Master. Don’t you remember? I promised to always protect you.” He placed a kiss on Kaito’s left hand. “Now please wait for me. I have some unfinished business to take care of.” Kaito grunted weakly and closed his eyes. Shinichi slowly stood up and faced Caster and his Master with a ruthless scowl.

“You’ll pay for this. You’ll regret ever crossing our paths.” Shinichi raised his sword in the air. “Since you kindly showed me your Noble Phantasm, I suppose I should show you mine.”

Caster’s Master raised his gun and pointed it at Shinichi.

“Shit let’s just end this already. I ain’t got time for this crap anymore.” He fired two rounds at Shinichi. Shinichi didn’t even flinch as he swung Sherringford downward to deflect the bullets.

“You interrupted me.” Shinichi narrowed his eyes as his eyes began to glow. “I guess I’ll skip the niceties. My Noble Phantasm: Mark of Death!”

Caster and his Master braced themselves for a sudden attack, but saw nothing else emanating from Shinichi. Caster looked around and saw that nothing had changed.

“Are you an imbecile or something? What kind of Noble Phantasm was that? Stupid name to boot.” Caster began to laugh. “What kind of Servant are you?”

Shinichi stayed silent and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, Caster saw that Shinichi’s irises had a red lining.

“W-what the hell?”

Shinichi raised his sword and pointed it at Caster.

“I think I’d like to see you burn to death.” Shinichi quickly rushed at Caster and his Master. Caster grabbed his Master and quickly jumped away but not before Shinichi was able to swipe at the the tail end of Caster’s cloak. 

“Hmph. What kind of Saber are you if you can’t even hit your target? And burning to death? You don’t even have a lighter! How can I possibly burn to death?” Shinichi stayed silent, slowly backing away from the duo. Caster was about to mockingly laugh until he noticed that his cloak was catching on fire.

“Shit! When the hell did you do this?!”

“What are you talking about? I told you that I’d like to see you burn. Therefore you’re burning.”

Caster and his Master were trying to attempt to extinguish the flames. The Master began stepping on the flames but found that the heat was too much to handle. The Master stepped back as the cloak began to be completely engulfed by the fire.

“It’s no use. Your Servant is currently going through self-combustion. Or was it self-immolation? Either way, I give it five more minutes before he perishes.”

“What the fuck do ya mean ‘self’? He didn’t do this ta himself!”

“No. Somebody else did it to themselves. If Caster hadn’t interrupted me, I would’ve explained my Noble Phantasm.”

Shinichi tuned out Caster’s screams and continued his explanation.

“As a detective, I’ve seen many lives taken from them. The Throne of Heroes decided to make fun of that and give me a Noble Phantasm that allows me to take advantage of that.”

Caster’s Master slowly backed away from Caster who collapsed to the floor screaming in agony. Caster was rolling around on the ground to extinguish the flames, but nothing could eliminate the intense fire.

“Mark of Death allows me to choose a method of dying that I have seen before and imitate it on my opponent. I have to make contact with my opponent for it activate. As you can see, clothes count. Of course, this is overpowered so I use up an equivalent amount of mana.” Shinichi’s eyes were trained onto the other Master, “I would’ve killed him with a simple slice to the neck, but you injured my Master. I will never forgive that.”

Shinichi made some handcuffs appear. “So you’ve been spared today. If you try to escape, I will pursue. Stay still.”

The cries from Caster died down. Shinichi saw that only a pile of ashes remained.

“Farewell Caster.” Shinichi turned back to the Master, who was cowering in fear by a lamp post.

“What the fuck are you? How the fuck, shit are you going to kill me?!”

Shinichi shook his head. “I’m turning you in after I attend to my Master. So,”  Shinichi chained the Master to the lamp post and used the hilt of the sword to strike the Master’s forehead, “be silent.”

The Master slumped down to the ground, not even three meters away from the charred remains of Caster. 

* * *

Shinichi quickly returned to Kaito’s side and checked his Master’s pulse. There was a faint pulse and that gave him hope.

“Kaito, can you hear me?” No response.

“Kaito?” Shinichi was met with silence. Shinichi swept Kaito’s hair from his face. Kaito had his eyes closed and the night air was cold enough that Shinichi could see their breaths. Shinichi gently propped Kaito up so he was leaning on Shinichi. The move slightly jostled Kaito and he slowly opened his eyes.

“S-Shinichi?”

Shinichi grasped Kaito’s bloodstained hand and held it to his heart. 

“Kaito? Thank goodness. How are you?”

“I feel like shit. I’m really…tired.”

“Kaito please stay awake. Don’t you want to tell your mom about all of the business cards you received today?”

“Hah…yeah…my big break.” Kaito coughed and Shinichi saw flecks of blood on the sidewalk. He ignored it and continued to encourage Kaito to stay awake.

“Yes, today was your big break! Now, let’s get you to the hospital. You’ll…you’ll be fine!”

Kaito coughed again.

“H-hey Shinichi? D-did you have fun at the show? With…me?” Shinichi felt something wet go down his cheeks.

“Of course I did! I didn’t look away for a second!”

Kaito laughed weakly.

“G-good. I wish I could see your smile again.”

“Kaito! I’m right here next to you!”

“Hey Shinichi…did you enjoy your time with me?” Shinichi didn’t like how Kaito used past tense.

“Of course I am Kaito! Don’t give up! Please!”

Kaito smiled. “I think that’s all I needed to hear…I’m sorry Shinichi…I’m really tired.” Kaito closed his eyes. “I’ll see you in the morning…okay? Let’s go to the clocktower tomorrow okay? My treat…”

Shinichi felt Kaito’s trembling hand loosening its grip.

“No Kaito! Don’t close your eyes! Shit. Where’s your phone? …No!” Shinichi found Kaito’s cell dead in his pocket.

“Kaito?! Don’t you dare leave me!”

Shinichi gently shook Kaito, but the magician no longer responded. Shinichi saw that his own arms were beginning to turn transparent. He ignored it and continued to cradle Kaito.

“Kaito NO!” Shinichi cried into Kaito’s shoulder.

“YOU PROMISED! You promised to stay by me! You said I wouldn’t be alone!”

Shinichi held Kaito, slowly shaking him to see if he would awaken. Tears began to freely flow from Shinichi’s eyes onto Kaito’s cheek.

“You can’t leave me too…”

Shinichi buried his face in Kaito’s hair as he wept for his fallen Master.

“I’m so sorry Kaito…I failed you.”

* * *

As Shinichi cried, a small ball of light began to descend from the sky. It stopped directly in front of Shinichi and his dying Master. Looking up through his tears, Shinichi saw the coveted Holy Grail. The Grail hovered at Shinichi’s eye level as if to taunt him. Shinichi reluctantly released Kaito’s hand to take ahold of the Grail. 

“All this fighting…for this stupid thing?” Shinichi was half tempted to throw it across the street, but a voice entered his head.

_Saber, champion of the Ekoda Holy Grail War, what do you desire of me? I will grant your wish._

Shinichi’s mind raced with different possibilities. He could have wished for anything at that moment. For the paramedics to arrive instantly, for Kaito to recover instantaneously, for Kaito’s future to be bright and successful.

Shinichi bit his lip as he hesitated. He looked down at Kaito’s pale face.

What would happen to Shinichi then? 

He didn’t want to be alone again.

Shinichi decided what he wanted to wish for. Something that could cover all of the bases he needed.

“Holy Grail. My wish is simple: I want to be with Kaito again.” Shinichi saw that more of his body was turning transparent and desperately pleaded, “I want to be able to talk, laugh, and smile with him once again. So please, grant my wish: Let me reunite with Kuroba Kaito.”

The Holy Grail began to glow even brighter as it recorded Shinichi’s wish. A shower of warm light surrounded Shinichi and Kaito. 

_Your wish will be granted. Congratulations Saber._

Everything turned white and Shinichi felt numb. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself.
> 
> Honestly, readers can go straight to "Our Fateful Reunion" right after this. But I have an epilogue written out...look forward to it.
> 
> I couldn’t think of a name for Shinichi’s NP. I changed it like three times RIP.
> 
> Shinichi was able to make the wish because Kaito was still alive.
> 
> If you're confused as to why Shinichi wasn't affected by Caster's NP, go reread CH4.
> 
> See you all next time.


	14. Epilogue

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes to a bright light shining down on his face. He covered his eyes with his arms and groaned.

“Kaito can you close the curtains?”

“Who is Kaito?” replied a female voice that made Shinichi instantly sit up. He wasn’t in Kaito’s bedroom like he thought. The room was devoid of furniture, save for a few drawers, cabinets, and the bed he was on. To the side of the bed, a woman with long, braided blonde hair was sitting next to him. She had violet eyes and was wearing a purple battle garb that Shinichi wasn’t familiar with.

“Ah, let me introduce myself. I am Jeanne d’Arc, a Ruler. The Throne of Heroes told me about your arrival. We can start your training when you feel up to it.”

“What do you mean by training? Where’s Kaito? The Grail said it would grant my wish, so where’s Kaito?!” 

Jeanne raised a hand that made Shinichi pause in his rant.

“Please wait. I’m sure your wish has been granted. However, the Throne has assigned me to guide you on your new path.”

Shinichi hesitated before asking, “My new path?”

Jeanne smiled. “You have been ascended to the Ruler Class. Congratulations!”

Shinichi raised his fist and slammed it on the bed, making Jeanne slightly jump in her seat.

“What are you talking about? Ascended? Is this some kind of joke?”

Jeanne stayed calm, but began to stare nervously to the side of the room.

“You see, the Throne of Heroes has deemed you worthy of the Ruler class for your selflessness in the recent Ekoda Grail War and–” Jeanne paused as Shinichi began to laugh hysterically. “Why are you laughing?”

“…Selflessness? How was I selfless? I was the most selfish Servant in that war.” Shinichi covered his face with his knees as he curled up into a ball. “I truly believed that I could stay with my Master forever and live a normal life with him. What a deluded fantasy.”

Jeanne, unsure of how to respond, began to pat Shinichi’s back as he wept.

* * *

 

_Time passed...Shinichi waited._

* * *

 

Shinichi felt himself getting summoned while casually speaking with Jeanne. 

“Oh. It seems I’m being assigned to a Holy Grail War.” Jeanne’s eyebrow quirked up.

“Ah. This will be your first one by yourself Kudo-kun. I wish you the best of luck. Remember!” Shinichi smirked as he interrupted.

“Keep your feelings in check. Rulers are neutral. You’ve said that to me so many times Jeanne. But thank you for the reminder.” Shinichi was glowing as he waved to Jeanne. “I’ll be sure to return. Don’t worry.” Shinichi disappeared leaving Jeanne alone. She smiled as her student disappeared.

“Oh Kudo-kun...I hope your wish comes true soon.”

* * *

 

Shinichi opened his eyes and saw the night sky being illuminated with the lights of skyscrapers and call towers. Shinichi assumed he was in a modern era this time around. Lucky him. He didn’t want to relive the Roman era where plumbing was quite limited.

Shinichi turned around and gasped. He knew this clock face anywhere. 

“This is the Ekoda Clocktower!” His heart skipped a beat as he remembered Kaito’s confession.

_No matter what happens I promise to never leave you alone._

Shinichi bitterly smiled but quickly shook his head. He was a Ruler. He had no time to think about the past. 

“Remember. Keep your feelings in check. Stay neutral.” 

Shinichi’s mantra went out the door when he found Caster.

**To Be Continued in FSN/Our Fateful Reunion**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the happy ending go and read FSN AU (“Our Fateful Reunion”)
> 
> Remember in Ch1 when I said this would be more lighthearted and shorter than FSN? Well that didn’t happen :’) this ended up being double the length of FSN. this AU is a mess I’m so sorry.
> 
> I’ll probably write some side snippets (Mana Transfer), but this is the end of Shinichi and Kaito’s first meeting. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Let me know if you have any questions or need any clarifications.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go. The biggest question of FSN AU was how did Shinichi and Kaito know each other before the war. Well here you go. If you have any questions let me know!
> 
> These chapters will be shorter and have slightly less plot than FSN. This is definitely a more lighthearted fic, at least for a while. 
> 
> If ya’ll thought that Kaito would get to be an engineer with his degree, then you’re wrong. He’ll suffer like I did.
> 
> thanks to the people at the KaiShin discord for being so nice!


End file.
